Finding Peace in Chaos
by Schindler13
Summary: The saying goes, if you love something let it go and if it returns it is yours. But what if when you set it free, it never leaves? A story of finding a love that belongs only to you. Bane
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: i dont own any of the batman characters or main plot)**

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

I had nothing to lose.

Sure you could pity me like all those others did when they saw me next to him.  
"Poor girl must be scared to death, who knows what that monster makes her do."  
But even that night when he spared me and took me in, I don't believe I was scared of him or what he would do to me. I was more curious as to what he saw in me, so many others had thrown me away time and time again. But he willingly chose me.  
As I listen to the relaxed and peaceful breathing of the man next to me, I lay my head on his chest comforted by the cool hard metal against my skin. I close my eyes and think back to that day.

* * *

She'd decided to take the shorter way home but that meant going down some shaddy streets filled with rough bars, and even rougher people. She walked swiftly down the sidewalk, the clicking of her heels were soon followed by rapid gunfire as she crossed behind a bar. Several heavily armed men bolted out the back door all heading down into an uncovered man hole. Watching them she never thought to duck and hide, curiousity getting the best of her. Soon the remaining men began to feel her heavy gaze.  
"She's a witness, we can't leave her. She'll tell the police!" One of the men insisted.  
Both men looked at each other and hurtled towards her, grabbing her wrists tightly. Forcing her to accompy them down into the muddy sewers.

"Why didn't we just kill her?" A gruff voice asked.

"Because we would have had to leave her body and we really don't need to draw attention our way. Unless Bane says otherwise." Another voice answered.

"Come on, stop dragging your feet." The man expressed in a harsh tone as he tugged on the makeshift restraints they had tied around her wrists.  
She swallowed hard and whimpered at the rough cable against her soft skin.  
They had been traveling down the corridor for quite some time, the sound of running water echoing against the cement. Soon the sound of movement and hushed voices let them know they were not alone. And soon enough Bane's men collided with heavily armed GPD and Commissioner Gordon. Shortly the corridor was filled with gun shots and thick smoke, she clung to the moist cement wall attempting to shield herself.  
Then everything fell silent, she wasn't able to see much through the heavy smoke it was only when he was right next to her did she realize they had taken a second hostage. Commissioner Gordon.  
Soon enough after being dragged through the humid sewer they both were thrown down onto the cold and unforgiving concrete, in front of a muscular man with his back turned.  
"Why are you here?" A metallic voice asked with a sigh.  
She kept her eyes on the ground, her ears studying the melody carried by the new voice.  
"Answer him!" The gruff man yelled before he kicked her, just as he raised his hand to hit her.  
She clenched her eyes shut ready to take the blow. But his hand was caught in mid swing by the massive man with the captivating voice.  
"I was asking you." He hummed as he twisted the mans' wrist, bringing him to his knees.  
"It's the Police Commissioner and some broad." The man answered through gritted teeth.  
"And yet you brought them down here." He replied, his voice thick with authority.  
"We didn't know what to do-" Both the men confessed.  
"You panicked and your weakness cost the lives of 3 others." Bane degraded before snatching the gruff man by the throat, ending his life with one twist of his wrist.  
Bane ordered the remaining man to search the Commissioner, as he settled his eyes on the surprisingly calm woman. She was kneeling beside him, her chestnut hair covering her face.  
Bane squatted down, his calloused hand cupping her chin bringing her face up to view.  
"And what is your name, little one?" He inquired softly, rubbing her soft chin with his rough thumb.  
"Annella." She breathed out. Her bright eyes never flickered as she stared up at his half hidden face. It was those eyes, those deep chocolate brown eyes that caused her to take a sharp breath, they were so warm and soft.  
His eyes crinkled, giving away the smile that graced his lips, hidden under the mask.  
Their moment was abruptly brought to an end when sudden gun shots rang out. The Commissioner had taken the oppurtunity to escape down into the murky water that traveled into the sewer tunnels.  
Bane grasped her hands, delicately pulling her up from her knees he seated her on the bed behind him, the sudden chaos never phasing him. He then turned when the remaining man confirmed that the Commissioner was dead.  
"So show me his body." Bane countered.  
"We'll never find him, it would be impossiable to track him down." The man argued.  
"Then follow him." Bane stated casually before releasing a bullet into the man who instantly fell into the murky water.  
Bane returned his attention back to her, his eyes narrowed at the frayed cord tied around her wrists. Again he squatted before her, lifting from his pocket a knife for her restraints. Searching her eyes steadily he lifted the blade to the thick cable. Without a word she nodded lightly and brushed her bound wrists against his free hand. After freeing her did he notice that the harsh material had began to cut into her milky skin. He called out to Barsad, his second in command, to bring some gauze for her wounds.  
"So where do you come in on this, my little dove?" The mask hissed as he talked.  
"I...I was walking home from work. Deciding to take the shorter way, I ran into these men who decided to take me with them." She replied as she watched him wrap her wrists with the lightest touch she'd ever felt.  
"Should I be expecting the same attempts to escape, little Annella?" He asked, tilting his head as he gripped her thighs with some light force.  
She simply shook her head, staring again into those deep eyes with curiosity.  
A heavy breath escaped the mask, as he stood up and turned to Barsad again.  
"Take her to my chambers, there she will change and wait for me, I have some sudden business I need to attend to."  
Barsad nodded once and beckoned her to follow him. He led her to a large steel door down a long hallway. He nodded at the men who stood outside it, before opening the heavy door to a rather spacious room that reflected nothing of the surroundings outside the doorway. Though simple the room was furnished with a few chairs, a large gray covered bed, a large bookcase with an equally sized desk scattered with papers.  
"Bane has instructed me to lay out some clothes, and direct you to use both the bathroom and room as you wish until he returns, the desk being an exception though." Barsad relayed as he laid out some clothes for her before excusing himself from the room.  
As soon as she heard the door click shut she walked over to inspect the clothes chosen for her. Folded neatly in a pile was a large black cotton Tshirt accompanied by even larger pair of cargo pants, obviously chosen from the masked man's closet.  
"These defiantly won't work." She murmured, holding up the pants to her waist.  
She debated on changeing at all, but once she noticed her soiled blouse and the damp smell of sewer lingering on her skin she knew it was necessary. She pulled the Tshirt from the pile before exploring the bathroom.  
He did say use the room as I wish.. She reasoned while she contemplated a shower.  
Daringly she turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up she slowly stripped out of her work clothes, trying to avoid bumping her freshly bandaged wrists. The water washed over with a such a sudden rush that she felt a gasp escape her lips. Instantly the thoughts rolled into her head as she scrubbed the sewer smell out of her skin. She found this masked wonder quite interesting and couldn't help but be captivated by him. As she thought back to the events just moments ago only one question posed itself into her mind. How long before he too gets bored of me?  
Stepping out of the steamy shower she looked deep into the mirror above the sink. Combing out her tangled locks with her fingers she couldn't help but giggle as she slipped on the oversized shirt that looked more like a dress on her.  
Not sure exactly what to do with her clothes she neatly folded them and placed them on top of the cargo pants remaining on the chair. Feeling a little out of place, Annella took a seat in the second chair, that faced the door directly. Leaning over onto her hand she instantly felt sleep begin to spread through her body. She yawned widely while searching the room for any sign of a clock, who knew what time it could be. Soon her heavy eyelids took over, halting her plans to wait for him to return.  
"We can't afford to lose more men! We need to build this army stronger!" Talia exclaimed as a heavy fist hit the table.  
He simply nodded as she explained her plans to slowly persuade Bruce Wayne to trust her as her alter ego Miranda Tate, the innocent environmentalist.  
"Is there any other news, my friend?" Talia questioned, toying with him.  
"No." He breathed out mechanically, deciding to keep his new interest to himself.  
It was after the meeting with Talia, he returned to his room and found her curled up in the chair looking rather uncomfortable. He chuckled softly as he placed an arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders, carrying her over to the bed. She stirred lightly as her head snuggled into his hard chest, she remained sleeping as he slipped the blankets over her body. He stared down at her for some time, her breath even and peaceful not stressed at all. He admired her smooth completion, white and untouched by hardship but little did he know that her soul carried her heavy burdens.  
He took a seat at his desk silently rifling through papers, his insomnia grew worse each night. It must have been hours that he sat there for his back began to ache, telling him rest was needed. He groaned as he stood, feeling his lower back contract. Standing beside the bed as he pulled off his shirt. He felt the bed dip down as he sat to remove his boots, he felt her move and assumed he has woken her but soon the room was silent again. Her light snore created a smirk to play on his lips as he pushed back the covers and eased himself into bed. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before he felt himself slip into a deep sleep, exhaustion taking over.

"Mmhh.." She groaned, sitting up taking in her surroundings through the darkness.  
The rustling of papers caught her attention, she turned towards the noise. Bane had returned to his desk once again, restlessness badgering his mind. He soon turned to meet her eyes.  
"Good of you to join me." He broke the silence.  
"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, squinting through the darkness.  
"Several hours, it's early, I rose to continue my work." He stated before he stood, making his way back to the bed.  
He noticed she never flinched at his sudden movements, she only looked up at him with innocent and honest eyes.  
"You do not fear me." Bane acknowledged.  
"Why would I? I don't know you." She answered staring up at him, his form towering over her.  
He took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing her with interest.  
"But I am Gotham's reckoning, here to bring the city to its' knees and yet you do not fear me." He pursued.  
"You are a stranger to me, I do not know you, I don't know what you can do. I've learned it's the people you are most familiar with that can hurt you the most." Annella described as she gripped the sheets.  
Concern filled his eyes, he brought her face up to his trying to read more into her. He felt a great urge to hold her close, protect her from the world. But he hesitated for he had never shown affection to anyone, he wasn't sure how she would react.  
She sensed a deep connection with this man, she hadn't even learned his name and yet she felt so safe with him. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck, the cool metal of his mask grazing her neck sent a shiver down her spine. He grunted at the sudden feeling of her small frame against him.  
She shyly smiled up at him, as she unlaced her fingers from around his neck. He glanced down at her chuckling as he noticed how large his shirt really was on her.  
"We need to get you some proper clothes." He announced letting his hands brush down the sides of her arms.  
"Thanks." She replied looking down as she played with the hem of the shirt.  
Her head shot up sudenly when she felt the bed shift as he stood back up to his feet.  
"I will send Barsad out later, you may accompany him if you'd like." He decided, placing his hand on the door knob.  
"Wait!..Can I know your name?" She whispered into the dark.  
She heard his soft chuckle hiss through the mask.  
"Bane...Now get some sleep, my little dove." He expressed before leaving, shutting the door softly.  
She curled back under the blankets, his scent lingering on the pillows caused her to smile lightly before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**I'm back in the game :) **

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I love feed back it helps encourage me to keep on a truckin' lol **

**Let me know how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Claimed**

She smiled at the way the black material hugged her hips, she added the jeans to her pile before exiting the dressing room.  
"Find anything else you'd like?" Barsad spoke up catching her attention as he leaned against one of the racks.  
"Just some jeans and some tops, this place is kind of pricey." She admitted, wrapping her arms around her selection.

"Price means nothing now, Bane wants you to have anything you want. Come we must find you some heavier clothing." He insisted, waving a hand for her to follow him.

"Please Barsad let me help, I can carry something." Annella emphasized, as she followed him down the familiar hallway. But he shook his head vigorously despite her insisting, soon he set all the bags onto the chairs once they were back in Bane's bedroom.  
"I have been informed, that Bane will be back shortly and wants you to be dressed and ready for dinner once he returns." Barsad announced before leaving her alone again.  
She hated the lonliness, especially when she knew all those people were just outside the door. She sighed at the thought, running a hand through her hair she decided to make herself useful. She searched through her bags, for her bathroom supplies and then for something to wear.  
The scent of strawberry filled the air even long after she stepped out of the shower and began getting dressed. Slipping into her new black jeans, white tank top and fuzzy red cardigan. She grinned as she felt the soft fabric snuggle against her skin. She entered back into the bedroom, feeling alittle adventurous she decided to check out the enormous bookcase. She gazed at the aray of books, brushing her fingers against the spines. She figured she might as well pick one, who knew how long she might be waiting. Just as she reached for Tender is the Night by F Scott Fitzgerald did she hear the door swing open and a guard from outside entered to escort her to dinner.  
"Okay. Just one minute." She answered, before zipping up her black leather boots.  
She followed close behind the man that led her down another corridor, he silently opened a door leading her over to a long table.  
"How nice to see you again, Annell' " Bane greeted, motioning for her to take a seat across from him.  
She bowed her head with a smile, she liked the sound of his voice. She took a seat wide eyed at all the food that covered the table.  
"Please help yourself. What you want is yours." Bane assured, noticing her shyness.  
"Thank you." She whispered before filling her plate, realizing how hungry she really was.  
"So did you find anything you liked on your little outing today?" Bane asked, his eyes roaming her body.  
His eyes admired the way the crimson red looked against her ivory skin. A low growl rising in him as he watched her brush a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing more of her slim neck.  
"Oh yes very much. Thank you again, I've learned that Barsad is a bit stubborn. He wouldn't let me lift a finger." She admitted through giggles.  
"I trust he did as I told him. He knows how to treat something that belongs to me." Bane stated, his eyes narrowed as he let his words sink in.  
She swallowed hard, belong to him? She bit her lip, and felt her heart skipped a beat at the statement. No one ever willingly claimed her, even her grandmother gave her up just after 3 days of staying with her.  
He sensed her deep thought, he tried to read her body language as she stared down at the plate.  
"What is it that's troubling you, my little one?" He wondered.  
"It's just..no one has ever said I was theirs, no one has ever willingly took me in like this." She mumbled, fumbling with her fingers.  
"My parents gave me up just days after I was born, they even changed my last name so they would never have to be associated with me.." Annella whispered, tears welling in her eyes.  
Bane gripped the table as rage spread through his veins, he reached over the table to lift her eyes to his. He wiped away each tear that rolled down her flushed cheeks.  
"So do you really mean it when you say that... I'm yours?" She choked out.  
His eyes softened at her vulnerability, he'd never wanted to save something more in his life. He was so use to a world full of destruction and corruption he couldn't believe there was still innocence left in Gotham.  
"All mine, no one else is to touch you. My little dove." Bane assured with dominance.  
"Come let's go to bed, you've had a long day." Bane beckoned as he stood, reaching a hand out to her.  
She nodded before standing and placing her hand in his, smileing at the feeling of his rough skin.

She grabbed a camisole and shorts pajama set from one of the shopping bags before heading towards the bathroom. It was when she returned that Bane felt a groan grow in his throat. The thin material of the camisole acting more like a veil over her breasts and the shorts revealing her toned legs, he eyed her with greed. She climbed into the big bed with a huff, pulling the blankets up around her she turned towards him.  
"Aren't you getting in?" Annella asked, batting her eyes as a hand grazed the spot next to her.  
He smiled against the mask, pulling himself up he walked towards the bathroom.  
"I will, keep the bed warm." He teased before closeing the door, the sound of running water filling the room.

He stared down at her sleeping body, noticing her tense expression and quick breaths. It was the feeling of him brushing his fingers against her cheek that ripped her from her harsh dream. She shot up, taking in a sharp breath she searched his face through the darkness.  
Her eyes widened, was she hallucinating?  
Her eyes taking in every inch of his unmasked face. Traveling his strong jaw, following every pale silvery scar that was etched into his skin. But it was his lips that she lingered at, they looked to soft and full.  
He had just gotten out of the shower and returned to the bedroom to get dressed, setting the mask on the nightstand. It was when he was pulling on his pants that he noticed her distressed expression.  
He felt her heavy stares, ashamed of his scars he reached for his mask.  
"Wait.." She breathed out.  
Her hand grazed his cheek, trailing her fingers across his jaw line. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply at the feeling of her soft touch. It was when he felt her warm lips move against his that his eyes shot open. But the deeper the kiss became his eyes eased shut and a groan passed his lips as he felt her soft tongue brush his lips.  
Despite his attempts to ignore it he felt the pain begin to inflame, spreading stronger throughout his body. He reluctantly pulled his face away, heavy breaths escaping their lips. A smirk played on his lips as he stared down at her, her expression drunken with lust.  
She watched as he turned, securing the mask back around his face. Pulling back the sheets, she ushered him to join her. His smile only grew when he felt her snuggle back against his naked chest. He stretched an arm around her, pulling her even closer against him. It was the first night he slept soundly through the whole night, his insomnia disappearing.

"Sir..Bane.." Barsad called out in a hushed voice, regretting having to wake the massive man. He swallowed hard as he watched Bane stir, waking up slowly to face him.  
"What could you possibly need?" Bane sneered with narrow eyes.  
"It's Daggett, sir. He..he wants to meet with you to further discuss the plans, specifically about merging his company." Barsad further informed.  
A heavy breath hissed through the mask.  
"Leave me. Tell him I'll meet him." Bane replied, staring down at the sleeping girl next to him.  
Barsad nodded and exited quietly, making his way back to relay the message.  
"You're leaving me again?" Her soft voice mummered against his chest.  
"Only for a short time." He assured, smileing under the mask.  
"Could I go with you?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"I'm afraid not, Angel. It's too dangerous out there now, but I may need your assistance later on. If you're up for it." Bane revealed.  
"Anything." She accepted,cuddling back down against his arm.  
"Just a few more minutes." Annella insisted, smirking as she felt him settle back down beside her.

* * *

:) Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I hope the update was satisfying, and hope the smut didn't offend anyone ;P Spread the love through reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'm already safe.**

**Thank you guys so much for all the views and reviews! I feel so popular, I hope you like the update :)**

* * *

"Take this tablet with you to the exchange, there the information will be downloaded. I have further informed one of you men on what to expect." The slim man explained, handing off the tablet to Bane.

"That is all?" Bane questioned, his hands resting heavily on his vest.  
Daggett simply nodded from behind his desk.  
"Then we are done. Next time you do not summon me or expect me to show up on a whim. You have been warned." Bane vowed, before he turned to head back to the elevator.

"Your dinner is ready." A man informed standing in the doorway.  
"Oh..is Bane back? He said he'd be back to join me for dinner." Annella inquired, setting her book down. She had spent all day reading and keeping herself occupied, she was looking forward to having dinner with him.  
"I have recieved information that you are to start dinner. He is currently very busy and is afraid he will not be able to make it." The guard relayed.  
"Oh.." She whispered with a sigh, before adjusting her sweater and following the man down to the kitchen.

She was just about finished eating when the heavy door swung open and in Bane entered, carrying a shopping bag.  
She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him, such a rugged man with such a dainty bag.  
"Hello my dove. Enjoy your dinner?" Bane greeted.  
"Yes I did, I actually just finished." She admitted, setting her silverware down onto her plate.  
"Good. I have some things I want to discuss with you, come let's walk." Bane suggested, holding out his free hand.  
"What's you got in there?" She teased, trying to peek into the bag.  
"Something for you actually, you'll need it if you are interested in the plans I have for tomarrow." He explained as he stepped through the doorway to the bedroom.  
She nodded lightly, taking a seat on the bed continuing to listen to the plans for the stock exchange.  
"I need you to look like one of the civilians, the only difference being you'll be carrying this. You will carry it with you until I give you the signal, you will hand it off to one of my men. You are to not give this to anyone unless I tell you otherwise." He extended the electronic tablet out to her.  
"I understand." She nodded, holding the tablet delicatly against her chest.  
"And that is where this comes in." He continued as he pulled a skirt suit and heels from the bag.  
Her eyes lit up as she ran her finger tips aross the soft material.  
"I will pick you up outside of the exchange building once I'm clear of the police. Go with no one, talk to no one. And stay close to me. I wouldn't want you to be harmed." Bane expressed, grazing her cheek gently.  
"Now off to bed with you little one, you have a rather big day tomarrow." He dictated softly.  
"Finne.. But can I read first?" She persuaded, batting her big blue eyes at him.  
"Only a few chapters." He gave in.  
With a wide grin she grabbed her book and some pajamas, heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
Once she settled into the cushiony bed, she pulled the blankets around her with a satisfied sigh.  
"Aren't you coming to bed?" Annella asked once she noticed he took a seat at his desk.  
"I have far too much on my mind baby bird, sleep will never come." He assured, shuffling some papers.  
"I could..read to you. It could help you sleep." She urged, making her expression as innocent as possible.  
"Anell'.." Bane warned locking his gaze onto hers. But soon enough he gave in, shaking his head he knew he couldn't deny her sweet complexion. Without hesitation, he pulled off his shirt letting it fall to the floor. She felt her cheeks burn red as soon as she heard his pants unbuckle and sink to the floor. Her feeble attempts to hide her glances played a smirk on Bane's lips. She took a sharp breath in at the sight of the thin material framing his rather large manhood.  
Trying to calm her raging hormones she focused on the weathered cover of the book she held. She positioned her back comfortably against the headboard once she felt him climb into bed next to her. He rested his arm lightly behind his head next to her shoulder, brushing it softly with his fingers.  
He stared leisurely at the pitted ceiling as she began.  
"On the pleasant shore of the French Riviera, about half way between Marseilles and the Italian border, stands a proud rose colored hotel..." Her soft voice filled the silent room.  
She closed the book at chapter two, smiling down at his relaxed and peaceful expression as he slept. Sitting the book on the nightstand she turned out the light. Then turned to pull the blankets higher around him before settling herself to bed.

You can do this... She thought gripping her briefcase as she took a deep breath and entered the rather chaotic stock room. Suited men yelling about a wrong order to a delivery man, others shouting about recent changes in stock numbers. She felt her ears begin to ring as soon as she stepped through the door. She knew he was not far behind her, soon through the metal detector he was ready to make his entrance. Three of his men taking there positions, brilliantly dressed as the delivery man, a janitor and a meager shoe shiner in order to blend in.  
Removing his helmet he used it to his advantage, taking out a few of the guards.  
Before she knew it the doors swung open beside her and shots rang out, shrieks echoing against the walls. Everyone crouched down low towards the floor, except Annella she merely leaned against the wall trying to stay out of the way. She knew her job and knew she couldn't let Bane down, she guarded the tablet religiously. She felt her heart skip a beat when he entered, clad in a tight motorcycle jacket he towered over everyone. Authority surrounded him as he made his way over to a suited man sitting in a computer chair.  
"This is a stock exchange...there's no money you can steal." The man emphasized, speaking out against Bane as he inspected the man's name tag.  
"Then why are you people here?" Bane's voice dark with intimidation.  
With great force he pushed the man hard against a desk and continued to bash the man's skull onto the table top. Leaving his limp body slumped against the desk, Bane scanned the crowd. It was when he found her quietly leaning her back on the wall that his eyes softened and he summoned her over with a wave of his hand. She nodded slowly and retrieved the tablet from her bag, she felt everyone's heavy eyes follow her as she walked over and handed it to him. He caught her hand gently in his, silently asking her stay by his side. That was the first time Annella felt the narrow eyes of those around, following her every move, eyes filled with scrutiny and didn't care to understand that this man had a whole other side that he only showed to her. The crowd of scared people watched as she smiled up at the muscular man, willingly staying close to his side.  
"How much longer does the program need?" Bane questioned, staring down at the man.  
"8 minutes." He answered.  
A heavy breath hissed through the mask,  
"Time to go mobile." Bane dictated with a wave of his hand. All his men followed, shooting off rounds before abducting hostages to prevent the police from shooting at them as they made their escape.  
Remember walk out slowly and meet him on the left wall of the building..Annella coached herself as she exited the building slowly like the rest of the hostages before she made a break for the side of the building. She knew she had no time to lose, she needed to be quick if she wanted them to make a clean get away.  
"Hold up.. Ma'm!" A strong voice called out after her.  
Shit.. She scolded herself.  
She looked at the lean man that stood before her. She cocked her head to the side _he was so small compared to Bane, image how I look_.. She thought with a small smile.  
Just then she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine creeping closer.  
He sensed her plan. She was in on it.  
"You know I could..save you." The officer  
breathed out.  
"And what makes you think I need saving, Officer...Blake?" She cooed glancing down at his uniform tag, she took a step closer.  
"I..you don't have to live that kind of life." Blake stammered.  
"My advice to you sweetheart, get out while you still can." She whispered, her hand trailing his strong jaw.  
He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of screeching tires. She whipped her head around with a grin, before jogging over to take her place on the back. She wrapped her arms around his strong waist, burying her face against his back as she felt the bike jump forward. Soon enough they were racing down the highway, police too distracted by the sudden return of Batman to even try to track them down.

"Sir..a man of Daggett's is on the line. Asking about the success of the mission." Barsad stated.  
"Fine." Bane breathed out, following Barsad out of the bedroom.  
She heard the door shut from inside the bathroom, as she pulled off her suit jacket. The next thing she heard was a soft knock on the bathroom door.  
"Annell'...I have some business to attend to. I will be back later." Bane relayed through the door.  
"Wait. Can't I go with you?" She objected, swinging the door open.  
"Baby bird.. I don't want to argue." He grunted, staring down at her.  
"So don't argue, just take me with you. Please." She pleaded, placing her hand on his chest.  
With a nod of approval, she left in a hurry to follow him out the door and into Gotham city once again.  
She tried to keep up with his long strides up the stairs, they'd arrived at a very high end complex of condominiums. As soon as they stepped out onto the roof, Bane's men scattered. They headed over to surround the tall masked woman who held Daggett at gun point. Staying close to Bane Annella watched as Bane's men battled both Batman and Catwoman before they escaped over the roof top.  
"Nice of you to show up Bane. Ohh and you've brought me a little treat. How nice, Mmh baby turn around so I can see that fine a-" Bane took a hard grip on Daggett's throat, his eyes filled with rage.  
"Would you care to continue?" Bane growled.  
"Ba..ne I..didn't know she was yours...please you need me, our..agreement." Daggett choked out, clawing at Bane's iron grip.  
"I need no one." Bane assured, letting the man drop to the ground gasping for air.

His hands rested heavy across his chest, anger still flickering in his eyes. Daggett's words repeated in his head, as he took a seat on the bed.  
"Bane.." Annella whispered softly, pulling him out trance. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, standing before him.  
"Could you help me this? I think the zippers' stuck." She motioned to the back of her pencil skirt. His thick fingers fumbled with the tiny zipper, enraging him even more. She heard his heavy huff, she turned to meet his eyes her hands falling on his shoulders. Staring deep into his eyes she noticed his breath begin to slow, she carefully leaned her lips near his ear.  
"I'm yours." She whispered, before placing a small kiss above one of his straps. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Ohh what are you hiding me, my friend?" Talia sneered, her eyes narrowed as she watched the monitor. One of the tapes pulled from stock exchange, she watched as Bane tugged on Annella's hand and watched the smile form on Annella's lips, rage boiled in her veins. A hard fist landed with a loud smash against the computer screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Pawn.**

The water ran like small rivers down his muscular back. He took a deep breath in enjoying the small frame of time he had without his mask.  
She heard the screech of the pipes as he turned the water off. Sitting up in bed her mind wandered to that night, her lips still burned from the kiss. She knew she had to feel that again, she longed for his touch. Before she knew it she was quietly opening the bathroom door, she knew he took his mask off to shower. She froze in the doorway, watching him step out of the shower slowly wrapping a towel around his lower half.  
"I..I'm sorry.." She stuttered, still grasping the door knob.  
"Is there something you wanted, baby bird?" Bane asked, cocking his head with curiosity.  
Before she could answer she felt his grip around her waist sitting her ontop of the counter, he stood between her legs.  
"What is it my sweet?" Bane asked, leaning his face closer to hers.  
She could feel his warm breath against her cheek, everything about him was so intoxicating.  
"A..kiss" Annella whispered, biting her bottom lip gently.  
His eyes widened at her request, but his lips curled into a smile. He brushed his lips slowly against hers, his hands traveling up her hips. His ears perked up as a low moan passed through her lips, the sound driving his lust wild. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper against her lips. He could feel his need for her grow unbearable but in his eyes she was so fragile, so delicate. Deep down he was afraid of hurting her. He wanted to shield her from the world, the last thing he would want was to bring her pain.  
"Annella.." Bane breathed against her ear.  
She sensed some pain in his voice and instantly reached for the mask.  
"Let me." She insisted softly.  
He leaned his head down as she secured each strap, taking his face into her hands she placesd a small kiss against the hard metal of his mask.  
"I'll be back late tonight, I have some meetings to take care of. I'd like you to stay here, where its safe." Bane told her, hushing any protests to follow him.  
"I'll be here when you get back." She assured him with a smile as she watched him leave the bathroom to go get dressed. She hung in the doorway, watching as the door closed behind him as he left, deciding to get a shower herself.

"I'm choosing to trust you, Miranda" Bruce added, convincing Talia of his confidence in her.  
_Trust...makes a person weak._ Talia reflected, the smile never leaving her lips.  
Soon she took her seat with the rest of the board members, watching as Bruce exited.

"How the hell did Miranda Tate get the inside track on the Wayne board?" Daggett fumed, stomping into his living room.  
"I mean has she been meeting with him? Sleeping with him?" Daggett continued to rant.  
"And where's Bane?" He spat at his assistant.  
"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Bane's mechanical voice causing Daggett jump.  
"What the hell is going on?" Daggett sneered, taking a step closer.  
"The plan is proceeding as expected." Bane announced, arching a brow.  
"Really? Do I look like I'm running Wayne enterprises right now? Your hit on the stock exchange didn't work My friend and now you have my construction crews going around the city 24 hours a day. How exactly is that suppose to help my company absorb Wayne's?" Daggett snapped, his anger flaring.  
Bane simply took a look at the remaining man "Leave us." He dictated calmly.  
"No! Stay. I'm in charge-" Daggett demanded, he froze as Bane's heavy hand rested on his shoulder.  
"Do you feel incharge?" Bane tilted his head, his eyes hard.  
"I've paid you a small fortune.." Daggett chocked out, feeling his words catch in his throat as he stared up at the towering man.  
"And that gives you power over me? Your money and infill structure have been important. Until now. Remember I need no one." Bane acknowledged.  
"Are you still hung up because I wanted to fuck your gi-" Daggett was cut off by the familiar iron grip.  
"You..re pure evil." Daggett gasped his last words.  
"I'm necessary evil." With one heavy breath and a hard snap Daggett's body lay lifeless on the marble floor. He simply stepped over the meaningless body and continued on his way.

"_He will take every sorrow, of the day that is through and he'll give you tomarrow just to start a life new_-" She sang softly, bending down to pick up her book off the floor. She had just gotten back from dinner and was looking forward to continuing her reading.  
"Well done.." A voice from behind purred, clapping slowly.  
Startled, Annella snapped around as she was met by a taller slim woman with dark features.  
"Don't be scared, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you..I'd just like to talk with you." Talia's voice dripping with forced sweetness.  
"Who are..you?" Annella question instinctively taking a step backward.  
"What? Bane hasn't mentioned me? Ohh he must be sparring your feelings. Sweetheart, I'm Bane's lover." Talia toyed.

The words hit hard, taking the breath out of Annella. Though she didn't know this woman and wasn't aware of the lies she was being fed the sound of her saying she was Bane's lover made Annella's heart drop.  
"Aww no. You didn't think he was in love with you did you? You think he cares about you?" Talia jabbed, rage building up in her veins.  
Annella fell silent, her chest ached. _Was all this true?_ It was all a blur, her eyes welled up with tears as Talia continued.  
"Does he touch you like a lover? Has he 'claimed' you as his? My poor innocent friend, he does not care about you. You are nothing but a pawn, a mouse for him to play with, to keep his interest." Talia took a step closer, slowly backing Annella against the wall.  
"Does he think you are beautiful? Is he captivated by your features? Is he?" Talias rage erupted, her eyes turned black.  
"Let's see if he thinks you're beautiful now!" Talia shrieked.  
With a swift movement Annella felt a sharp sting across her cheek. Talia lashed the sharp blade, drawing a deep gash into Annella's tender skin.  
Distracted by the sudden stream of blood trailing down her neck, Annella wasn't prepared for the hard back hand Talia through against her jaw. She fell hard to the floor, feeling consciousness slowly slip away as she watched her attacker simply walk out the door.

"Have you checked on her lately?" Bane asked Barsad, as he made his way to their room.  
"Um..no sir I haven't had a chance to, the men have been busy setting up positions to take the armory." Barsad reported.  
Bane waved him away as he closed in on the door, he was looking forward to seeing her face again. He walked through the doorway expecting a warm welcome, where was she?  
His eyes widened as he followed the stains of blood leading to the bathroom.  
"Annella? Open the door." Bane commanded, worry laced in his every word. He tried the door knob expecting it to be locked, but it freely opened.  
He fell down to his knees, she was crouched beside the bath tub a bloody towel covering her face.  
"Don't..don't look at me.." Her voice shook.  
"My little dove..let me see. You've lost a lot of blood." Bane coaxed, his hand brushing her arm lightly.  
"Please..don't. I'm ugly." She sobbed.  
" Annella, love let me take a look." Bane soothed, feeling her relax as his hand touched the towel.  
His felt his heart drop, the blood crusted around the gash, black and blue blotches lined her jaw.  
"Let me help you." Bane grunted lowly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, setting her back onto the counter where she sat earlier that morning.  
She winced as he cleaned the wound, silently she sat as he taped the gauze gently against her skin. She continuously avoided his eyes, she was ashamed of her battered face.  
She watched as he began to pick up the wrappers and throw away the soiled bandages. She swallowed hard, looking down at the floor.  
"Do you love me?" The words poured out of her mouth before she could stop them.  
He stopped, silence filed the small bathroom.  
"Even if you did, I'm sure you don't now..how could you love me now? I'm not beautiful anymore." Annella exhaled, tears welling in her eyes.  
He gripped her thighs, bringing her attention to his face. His eyes were wide and a little wild, he was trying so hard to read her.  
"Annella, my love, you know how I feel. Nothing changes that." Bane stated, his eyes soft. He reached around to pull off his mask, when her hand caught his.  
"You don't need to, I love every part of you." She cooed, her hand caressing down one of the straps of his mask. With one motion he had her in his arms, carrying her to their bed. She buried her face into his strong neck, he sat her down slowly on the bed. He soon returned with some fresh pajamas, her current clothes were stained with blood. She lifted her arms as she felt his fingertips graze her stomach, lifting her shirt off. He unbuttoned her jeans and they were off onto the floor along with her shirt. A little hesitant at first but when he recieved no protest, he reached to unclasp her bra. He stared down at her, admiring her bare beauty. He slipped her Tshirt over her head and her silk shorts up her smooth legs.  
He pulled back the blankets urging her to get in, but she smiled and tugged at his clothes. She saw his eyes twinkle, and felt her knees go weak. As he pulled off his jacket and Tshirt, he felt her unclasp his pants pulling them to the floor. A sigh grunted through his mask as he felt her warm lips trail kisses up his chest. Picking her up he placed her under the blankets, joining her he pulled her body against. Sleep would never come, his blood boiled at just the thought of someone touching her, he couldn't imagine who would do this. He so wanted to ask her what happened and who it did this to her. He wanted to hunt them down and kill them himself, slowly. But he didn't have the heart to question her, she had been through so much already she just needed him there by her side. He staid there by her side all night, listening to her light snore he was comforted by her peacefulness.

* * *

:D Thank you so much for reading! And I can't thank you enough for all the feedback and positivity you guys are giving! I hope you enjoyed the update, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas please message me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you all for your support! I must WARN there is a Smut seen so if that will offend you please skip over it :) I hope you enjoy the update! Please review :)**

**Chapter 5: When Gotham is Ash.**

* * *

"I don't know her name!" Annella shouted.  
"All I know is she came in spouting off degrading remarks about your feelings for me. She told me she was your lover.." She explained, the words tasting like bile.  
"Is..is it true? Do you love her?"  
His eyes soft as he looked up from his chair. He stared at her long and hard. He searched for the words to explain what happened, what he went through to save that little girl.  
"I protected her, from the evils around." He reflected.  
"She needed me, and back then I needed her, she was a small glimmer of real hope in a place filled with so much dissapointment." He continued, his eyes averted back to the floor.  
"Bane..are you in love with her?" Annella whispered, kneeling down infront of him.  
Her eyes searched his, looking for an answer, she watched as memories flushed back into his mind. She squeezed his hand gently before walking over to the bathroom, deciding he may need some time alone.  
"I was once.." He spoke into the silence, she froze in her tracks. She turned slowly as he continued, then returned to her spot infront of him.  
"I needed her once, she was all I had. But she has changed, once a pure heart hers is now blackened by the world." He breathed out, his thumb brushing slowly along her healing cut.  
She could sense his pain, she instinctively stood to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her up onto his lap, pulling her closer against his body.  
"Can I tell you something?" She whispered against his neck. She began when she felt his slow nod.  
"Even though I was really small at the time I can still remember it. I was staying with my grandmother, I was 4 at the time I think. She had taken me to this lake with a bunch of people she knew, it must have been someone's birthday. Well I wandered off, and hid in these bushes behind the area where everyone was. I watched as everyone began to panic and start looking for me. I knew I should have walked out and showed everyone I was okay. But I couldn't, the feeling of them actually caring what happened to me was something I'd never felt before. They were worried about me, they wanted me back. I'd never felt wanted before."  
He gripped her tighter attempting to shield her from the pain.  
" I tried to fill that void for years, but..now, right here I don't need to." She confessed, brushing her forehead against his neck. She loved the feeling of his strong arms around her, she felt like nothing could touch her.  
"I need you to stay in here with her, watch her. She's sleeping for now. I will be back shortly." Bane informed, looking down at Barsad.  
Barsad was the only one he trusted to make sure she stayed safe. He had plans from now on to take her with him where ever he went, he needed to keep an eye on her. And as much as he hated to he had to leave her, he needed to do this on his own.  
Barsad nodded once and took his place in a chair by the door.

The receptionist stared in horror as he simply walked through the doors, never batting an eye at the cowering people. The elevator dinged, he stepped out onto the top floor. Miranda Tate. The gold plate engraved outside her office.  
"Oh how lovely to see you, My friend. Is there something we need to discuss?" Talia cooed sarcastically, her eyebrows raised with innocence.  
"You paid a visit to my quarters, uninvited. You broke something of mine. And I am here to collect my compensation." Bane articulated, his eyes growing black.  
"What are you talking about? I have been in meetings back to back, I've been working diligently to fufill my father's plans, our plans, Bane." She batted her eyes.  
"You are the one who hurt her. Jealousy does not suit you." Bane spat back with a heavy breath.  
"I have nothing to be jealous about. Are you sure this isn't just a little charade she's playing? You know you have been busy lately, maybe this was a cry for your attention. I mean we all would love to have a piece of you." She seduced, taking a step around her desk towards him.  
"I don't want to see you get hurt My friend.."  
Countless times Talia had witnessed Bane execute someone with just his brute strength. For the first time she felt the iron grip close around her own throat. She felt the burning as her body fought for oxygen. His eyes blackened and cold. His eyes never left hers as he saw the life drain. Just before she took her last breath, she felt her body being hurled aross the office. She hit hard onto the floor behind her desk, she clutched her throat as she gasped for air.  
"When we have fulfilled Ra's al Ghul's destiny, and Gotham is reduced to ash. It is then that We are through." Bane dictated, his mask hissing with every heavy breath.

"Bane." She smiled up from her book.  
"Have you gone through that entire bookcase my love?" He chuckled.  
"Just about." She smirked.  
"I need to wash up. Get dressed. I want to take you somewhere." Bane requested out of the blue.  
"Where we goin'?" Annella quizzed, rising to her feet.  
"That I cannot tell you, it is a surprise little one. But do bring your coat." He hinted.  
"Boo." She pouted, sticking her tongue out.  
"We won't go." He threatened with a chuckle, as he washed his hands.  
"No,I'm ready!" She piped, pulling on her navy sweater.  
His laugh echoed through the bathroom, shaking his head he watched her. Looking like a little kid as she swung her legs as she sat on the tall bed.  
"Come." Bane insisted, reaching out his hand to her.  
She smiled and slipped on her coat, she gripped his hand warmly. Again he admired the red color against her ivory completion.  
"Are we there yet?" She whined with a smirk, tugging on his hand. The streets were deserted as leaves fell, dancing along the only sound was their steps along the cold sidewalk.  
"Noo, just alittle further. You're not one for patience are you?" He teased, leading her down the sidewalk.  
Again she stuck out her tongue at him, pulling a laugh from his lips.  
"My little dove we are here." Bane informed as he threw open the large doors.  
Her mouth dropped, letting her eyes scan the towering shelves filled to the edge with books. It was a library, a huge and empty library.  
"This is all yours." He whispered against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.  
"Mine?" She repeated, her eyes wide.  
He nodded, gesturing his hand for her to take a look around.  
"Anything you like you can bring back with you. Like you said earlier you've just about finished all the ones at home." He reasoned.  
_Home_.. The word rolled over in her head, she'd never really called a place home before. But she had a use for the word now, it felt right, Bane was her home.  
She picked up his hand, laying her parted lips she kissed his callused skin.  
He watched as she danced her fingers along the spines of each book, a shiver shook her body as a breeze whipped through the shelves.  
"Come baby bird we need to get you out of the cold, we'll come back again." Bane summoned her towards the door.  
She quickened her pace taking a step back into the streets, her arms full of books.  
She was glad to be back in their bedroom, the whipping autumn wind had numbed her cheeks. She layed the books down in one of the chairs, rubbing her hands together hoping to warm her cold fingers. She watched as Bane shrugged off his heavy jacket letting it fall onto his desk chair, his back towards her. An idea sparked in her head as a huge grin spread across her lips. She too took off her coat, she tip toed her way behind the muscular man. She ran her hands along his sides, lettig them rest on his chest. She placed small kisses on his back before he turned towards her. His eyes filled with curiosity as she took his hand and led him towards the bathroom.  
He raised an eyebrow as she motion him to close the door. He stood there motionless as she slipped off her jeans and sweater. She turned on the shower before pushing herself up ontop of the sink, she tugged him closer with a smirk playing on her lips. She unbuckled his pants pushing them to the floor she then moved to his tight thermal. She admired every muscle, the way the shirt hugged his body like a second skin drove her wild. She kissed up his chest onto his shoulder as she slipped off the material. She felt him lightly shiver when she moved to his neck, his weakness. His hands roamed her back as she worked his tender skin, he buried his face against her shoulder, exposing more of his neck. She moaned loudly when she felt his growing urge brush against the thin cloth of her panties. She trailed kisses down his mask when she felt him reach to take it off. With a sharp hiss the mask took its place on the sink beside her. As soon as the mask was lifted off of his face his sweet lips were engulfed in hers. A low growl radiated from his lips as he felt the sexual tension rising. With a quick motion her bra and panties her off. Before she knew it she was in his arms and her back was pushed against the shower wall. He returned to the lustful play as his lips trailed down her  
neck to her chest, pulling hot whimpers from her mouth.  
"Bane...please..make me yours!" Annella cried out with lust.  
His passions grew wild when he heard her demand, he brushed his lips against hers as he positioned himself between her legs. He eased himself into her, a groan slipped through his lips as he felt her tightness.  
She called out his name as she felt him move in and out, his face buried in her neck. He pulled her tighter against him as he moved quicker. In and out. His name ehoed through the shower. Her hands gripped his back as waves of ecstasy washed over her.  
"Annella..." Bane grunted, feeling her constrict around him he knew he was close.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips against him, sending him over the edge. His head collapsed into her chest, heavy breaths between them. He slowly eased out of her, gently setting her down to her feet. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel, he turned the nozzle off and began to dry her. He wrapped the warm towel around her and lifted her out of the shower and back onto the counter. He dried off as well before wrapping the towel around his waist. He opened the door, turning to her he gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. He pulled back the blankets and placed her against the soft sheets, he removed her towel and replaced it with the warm blankets. He kissed her forehead lightly, brushing a hand through her wet hair before returning back to the bathroom.  
She felt the bed dip when he took a seat next to her, she could feel sleep begin to take over her eyes becoming heavy. She fought it as much as she could, she wanted to tell him something before the night ended.  
"Bane.." She reached a hand to graze his back. He eased into bed next to her, turning towards her sleepy expression.  
"I love you." Annella whispered.  
"I love you." Bane let the words slip through his mask. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.  
"Nothing will change that." Bane admitted to her sleeping form as he brushed his mask against her hair.

"Annella..baby bird." Bane stated, brushing back a strand of hair as he tried to wake her.  
"Mmmhhh?" She groaned, lifting her eyes to meet his.  
"Angel, wake up...we'll be leaving soon." He coaxed, rubbing her shoulder.  
"Where are we going?" Annella asked squinting through the dark room. He leaned over turning on the night stand lamp to get a better view of her face.  
"There's a meeting that's been arranged, vital information will be discussed. You'll accompany me from now on, I want you by my side at all times." Bane informed.  
With a yawn and a nod, she slowly climbed out of bed.  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He questioned, noticing her wince when she stood to her feet.  
"I'm okay, don't worry. I'm just a little sore." She urged, kissing the top of his head.  
He felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed the bruises that lined her full hips as she slipped on one of his T-shirts. He hadn't meant to be so rough with her, its just his need for her had taken over. She picked out her clothes and headed to the bathroom to get freshened up.

"I'd like you to stay close to me at all times, talk to no one. Am I clear Angel?" Bane commanded softly, glancing away from the road to look at her.  
She simply nodded, she'd do anything he said as long as it kept her close to him.  
They approached an old warehouse, his men following close behind. Parking close they got out and began walking towards the entrance. Annella gripped Bane's hand tighter, an eery feeling creeping around her. Leaves whipped like little tornados across the floor as Bane opened the heavy door.  
"You were to come alone." A feline voice spoke out from a dark corner.  
"My men have been ordered to stay back. She has nothing to do with this." Bane notified, his body tensing as he realized her presence.  
"You are aware of our deal? I give up batman and I keep my life." The voice continued,taking a step forward revealing herself. Her long lean body clad in a tight leather suit.  
"Bring him down through the subway tunnels, I will be waiting. And you can keep your precious life." Bane ordered.  
And with a quick motion she vanished, leaving them standing alone in the abandoned building.  
Annella took a deep breath in, tasting the fresh air. He led her back to the car, assisting her climb back into the seat.  
"Hungry,little one?" He broke the silence that filled the car.  
"Yes." She mumbled looking at her hands.  
"Is there something on your mind?" Bane inquired.  
"I..was wondering if you'd tell me your plans for..Gotham?" Her eyes filled with worry as she stared up at him, she was afraid he might be angry with her for asking such a question.  
"You do not need to be burdened with those things, just know that I am here to collect the borrowed time that everyone has been living on." He answered.  
"But do not be mistaken, my love. I am here to protect you, the last innocent thing left in Gotham." Bane assured her, softly squeezing her hand.  
That night she watched as he fought and defeated the last hope Gotham had. Breaking him down, Gotham's salvation slipped away. Bane's words repeated in her mind._ You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a Man_.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much again :) I love you guys, all my faithful followers :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: My Morphine**

She stared at the reflection, tracing the silvery line that crossed her noticeable now she still cringed at the memories of the attack.  
She glanced at the clock, 3am. She climbed onto the bed, the room was silent as she hugged her knees to her chest. It had been two days since he left, she knew he'd be back soon but that didn't stop her from missing him. The nights were the worst, she didn't realize how big the bed was until she slept in it alone.  
**Lets Rewind back 2 days..**

"But Bane, you said I was to stay by your side from now on." She reminded, staring across at him.  
"I know but this is a place you should not witness. You're so Pure." He acknowledged, cupping her face.  
"So were you listening to me?" He asked, rasing a brow.  
"Yess, you are leaving tomarrow morning to abandon me for 3 days. And I am to stay here with Barsad." She repeated with faked enthusiasm.  
"Annell..I do not appreciate being mocked." Bane ruled with stern eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I'll..I'll just miss you that's all." She bowed her head, mumbling her words.  
"I will be back soon. I promise." He assured, his eyes sparkled at her confession. He was sure no one had ever said that to him before. He knew he would miss her, miss everything about her.  
"Why so serious?.. Hey you wanna know how I got these scars?" Annella impersonated the sadistic clown's voice, trying to lighten the mood a little. With a giggle and her finger running across her cheek she rested her head into his lap.  
"You should not joke about that, baby bird. He's a dangerous man." Bane advised, running a hand through her hair.  
"I knoww..Bane?" She called up to him softly.  
"Yes my love?" He answered.  
"Are you afraid of anything?" She asked, with questioning eyes.  
"I think deep down everyone's afraid of one thing." He generalized, pondering the question.  
She sat up and wrapped an arm around his back, resting her head against his chest. She listened to the strong sound of his heart beat.  
"I told Barsad to make sure and take you back to your library any time you want, the fresh is good for you, little one." He added, breaking her trance.  
Squeezing her eyes shut she quickly turned her face as she erupted a loud sneeze.  
"Hope you aren't getting sick, Angel." Bane teased.  
"Don't jinx me!" She scolded, swatting his chest lightly.  
A low chuckle shook his chest, he picked her up and gently set her on her feet.  
"Let's get you fed. I will have some men bring us something to eat. Anything specific you'd like, love?" Bane asked, walking towards the door. She simply shook her head and relaxed back onto the bed. She'd noticed lately that Bane was having her eat in the bedroom more, meaning she left the bedroom less and less. Little did she know it was because the area that was her usual 'dining area' was now the holding cell for the beaten and battered Batman.  
The food arrived quickly, she snuggled into her usual chair smiling down at the large plate. It was the sudden hissing of Bane's mask that snatched her attention away from the steaming plate. For the first time Bane was joining her, she watched as he lifted the asparagus to his lips. It was like art, she couldn't look away. A wide smile easing onto her face. He was comfortable with her, he was letting his guards down more and more.

"Find one you like? You must like his work." He asked, referring to her choice for another F. Scott Fitzgerald story.  
"Very much." She replied, nodding her head vigorously.  
She noticed his eyes on her, she sensed he wanted something as he eyed her and the book.  
"Would you like me to read to you again?" She beamed, folding her book onto her lap.  
He didn't have time to answer before she was running off to the bed, patting the sheets for him to follow her. He smiled behind his mask, removing his vest he let it rest on his desk chair. He sat and unlaced his boots before ruffling the sheets, finding his spot next to her.  
" There was the usual insincere little note saying: "I wanted you to be the first to know." It was a double shock to Michael, announcing, as it did, both the engagement and the imminent marriage.." Annella began when she felt him get comfortable.  
He stirred lightly in his sleep as she placed a kiss on his temple, pulling a smirk from her lips. She gently scooted off the bed, tip toeing over to get some clothes. She smiled at the look of her clothes meshing against his in the closet. She zipped off her jeans and was stretching her arms up pulling off her thermal when she heard a familiar groan.  
"Mmmhhh I don't mind waking up to this." Bane whispered, sleep laced in his voice.  
She giggled and a blush graced her cheeks as she slipped on one of his T-shirts. He admired her as she made her way back to bed, he loved the look of her when she wore his clothes. She snuggled into his chest, placing a small kiss over his heart. He pulled her close against his body, savoring their time together before he'd have to leave in the morning.

She woke to a warm sensation trailing her skin. Her eyes fluttered open, she felt him brush his cheek against hers as he kissed her jaw. Truth was that he knew he couldn't leave without tasting her lips or feeling her soft creamy skin one last time. Instinctively she cupped his face, bringing his lips to hers. She didn't know what time it was or if she was dreaming, she was lost in the intoxicating taste of his lips. She snaked an arm around his neck pulling him closer, she never wanted to let him go.  
"Mmmh" She moaned in protest when she felt him slowly pulling away.  
"Shh, I will be back soon. Go back to sleep, My love." Bane whispered against her ear, kissing it lightly before adjusting the mask back onto his face. And with one more longing gaze he was out the door.

His boots dug into the dry earth, he watched as his men dragged the unconscious body closer to the Pit. It wasn't until they were down in the recesses of the prison that Bane removed the sack from the man's head. Revealing a broke and once heroic Bruce Wayne, stripped from his black armor. Bruce woke to the heavy hissing of Bane's mask, his eyes met with blackened orbs.  
"Why..why didn't you just kill me?" Bruce choked out, sweat stinging his eyes.  
"You don't fear death. You welcome it, therefore you're punishment must be more severe." Bane acknowledged, narrowing his eyes.  
"Torture.." Bruce decided, taking a deep breath.  
"Yes. But not of your body..of your soul." Bane breathed out.  
"Where am I?" Bruce questioned.  
"_Home_." Bane stood, looking out through the all too familiar steel bars of the cell.  
"Where I learned the truth about despair, as will you." Bane continued, staring up at the sunlight cascading down.  
"There's a reason this prison is the worst hell on earth. Hope. Every man who has ventured here over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom. So easy... So simple... And like shipwrecked men turning to sea water from uncontrollable thirst, many have died trying. I learned here that there can be no true despair without hope. So, as I terrorize Gotham, I will feed its people hope to poison their souls. I will let them believe they can survive so that you can watch them clamoring over each other to "stay in the sun.""  
Bane's words taking over every part of Bruce's mind, sinking in as he laid there helpless. Resting all of his weight onto one arm he pushed off of Bruce's chest, sending him into an agonizing fit. Bruce's cries echoed against the concrete as Bane ascended from the cruel, hell of a place. As much as he tried to fight it the memories began to creep back into his mind. Every stab and blow sent shocks through his body, the pain still radiated through his emotions. He stared out into the desert, wishing to be home. One more day until he'd see her face.

" Barsad..do you mind if we stop in here?" She mustered up the courage, staring at the huge pink sign that read 'Victoria Secret'. She cleared her throat, annoyed at the sound of her own voice. She felt it sounded overly nasally due to her worsening cold.  
Barsad simply nodded, he was instructed to let her do as she pleased but to never let her out of his sight. He opened the door, motioning for her to go in, he followed. He kept his distance as she browsed around, he decided he'd stay close to the register so he could survey the entire store.  
Despite her current state, Annella was determined to beat the cold before Bane returned. That's why she made sure to get the strongest cold medicine available at the drug store. She wanted to plan a little surprise when he got back, a sexy little surprise. She tried on the red lace nightie, a little subconscious at the fact that the bra part was completely see through, she knew he loved the color on her. She picked out a few more pieces before deciding she was finished, she made her way back to Barsad.  
"I was wondering..could we keep this a secret? Please, its a surprise." Annella pouted at the rough man who was her 'babysitter'.  
"I guess..it just better not get me into trouble!" Barsad urged.  
"I promise!" She piped. Swinging the little glittery bag as she walked, she felt a sudden spring in her step excited for Bane's return.  
The next day she played it over and over in her head. Everything had to be perfect. She looked at the clock, 6:15 pm. He would be back later tonight, she decided to take a little nap so she would look fresh and ready, she eased onto the bed. She smiled at the lingering smell of him on his pillow, she cuddled against the soft material. Just a little nap... She thought before she felt sleep take over.

**Now Fast Forward to Bane's Return..**  
Still battling the harsh memories that raced through his head, he opened the door. His eyes softened at the sight of her cuddled form sleeping on his side of the bed, her light snoring filling the room. He noticed the medicine bottle, Barsad had reported to him that she had come down with a small cold. He shook his head with a smile, she was never dull that's for sure. He settled into the bed, gentle not to wake her. She looked so peaceful and truly innocent when she slept. He couldn't fight it anymore, he wrapped an arm around her back tugging her to his chest. The memories that terrorized his emotions were tucked away in the farthest part of his mind, his focus was on her and she was all that mattered to him.

When the next morning came she mental scolded herself for falling asleep. Now she was determined to make up for it, after dinner she would surprise him. He knew she was hiding something by the way she played with her food, pushing it around her plate.  
"Little one, what are you hiding?" Bane asked, raising a brow.  
"Nothing.." She mumbled, a smile slipping onto her lips.  
"I don't like being lied to, you know that." Bane reminded.  
"It's a surprise, Mr. So you're just gonna have to wait. Lets see if you have patience skills like I do." Annella teased, perching her lips.  
He smirked beneath his mask, she was toying with him. She narrowed her eyes at him, challenging him playfully.  
"Upstairs young lady!" Bane demanded with a tease, in a 'parent' voice.  
"You're gonna have to catch me!" She squealed, playfully running around the table. With one swoop she was over his shoulder and was being carried to the bedroom.

"Bane..remember keep your eyes closed. It's a surprise." She warned from behind the bathroom door.  
"Yess little one. Now get out here before I come in there after you." He teased, readjusting himself on the edge of the bed.  
"Open." She stated into the silent room.  
Instantly he felt his heart begin to pound, his eyes traced her body. The sheer material veiling her curves, the lace hugging her breasts. He felt his member begin to throb at just the sight of her in the skimpy lingerie, he needed to touch her. She padded across the floor, stopping right in front of him. She gasped when she felt his strong hands grip her waist, pulling her hard against his chest. She snaked out of his grasp and seductivly crawling over his lap onto the bed, making she to brush her body against his. She motioned him to sit back against the headboard. He stood with a quick motion to remove his pants, slipping off his underwear as well. A smile played on his lips when he heard her moan as her eyes roamed his naked body. She bit her lip and wriggled a finger for him to join her. He sat back against the headboard, reaching a hand behind to take off his mask.  
"You don't have to.. I love every part of you remember." She purred, sitting up on her knees in front of him.  
"My little vixen, I have to taste you." Bane whispered, his voice hoarse with lust.  
With the mask placed on the table the room erupted with fiery sounds of passion. That night nothing else mattered, Gotham was far away and their love burned hotter. From that night forward neither of them would _willingly_ leave the other, but there were others who sought different fates for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hope you guys like the update, been trying really hard to update as soon as possible! Thanks again for all the support, Please review. I'd like to make a shout out to my viewers who like the 'heated' scenes I wrote one up just for you guys ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Poisoned Souls**

_Zip_. The boots fit snuggly around her calves, and with that her outfit was complete. She had spent an hour roaming over the contents of her wardrobe, she needed to look intimitading. She knew she couldn't go out there and stand next to Bane looking like some innocent little civilian, she wanted to look like she belonged. She inhaled the strong smell of leather as she slipped the cropped jacket over her dark gray thermal. She liked the way the jacket complimented her black jeans. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, waiting.  
The heavy door opened with a clank as he re entered, checking to make sure she was ready. He raised a brow at the sight of her, he had never seen her in this light before. He found the dark shades complimented her. Though clad in dark colors she still beamed with light.  
So Pure.. He thought before making his way over to her. Squatting down in front of her he placed his hands on her knees, the way the hair framed her face reminded him of the night he first met her.  
"Nervous, baby bird?" His voice gentle as it breathed through the mask.  
"A little." She admitted.  
"She will not touch you. You will be at my side every step of the way. I promise."  
Bane assured her, referring to their soon interactions with Talia. He had warned her that she would be there.  
"I want you to have this though, I need you to be safe at all costs." He urged, slipping a small gun into her hand. She stared wide eyed down at the shiny metal. He instructed her to secure it in the inside pocket hidden in her jacket. It was a last resort, he promised he would be there to protect her.  
"What about you, you won't get hurt right?" Annella asked, searching his eyes as she laced a hand over his.  
A small smile playing on his lips, she really did love him.  
"No, my love, I will be okay." Bane lifted a hand to cup her cheek.  
"Come. Gotham waits." He stood, facing the door. She followed his steps out the door, the sound of their boots echoed against the concrete. She felt his hand grip hers softly as soon as they stepped out into the brisk air of Gotham.

The smell of crisp papers and expensive suits seemed suffocating even in the vast conference room. The room was silent except for the heavy breathing of Bane's mask. Everyone's eyes turned to the door as the sound of footsteps came closer.  
Annella instantly stiffened at the sight of her, clenching her jaw to halt the tears that began to pool.  
"How good of you to join us, Chair President." Bane broke the silence, his hands gripping his vest.  
"Now all I need is one more ordinary board member, Mr. Fox would you like to nominate?" Bane continued his eyes wild as he scanned over the two.  
"No. I will volenteer." An older gentleman spoke up, rising from his seat.  
With one glance back at Annella, reminding her to stay close, Bane led the chosen few down to his hidden and fast growing empire.  
Heavily armed men scattering all about, following orders given by Bane without a second thought. Stopping abruptly at what seemed to be a dead end, nothing but a towering cement wall. Talia's eyes narrowed as she watched Bane. He snaked an arm behind to make sure Annella was flesh against his back, shielding her from the blast. The wall was reduced to rubble, making it easy for them to continue on.  
"Turn it on." Bane commanded pointing at Fox as he stood on the enormous steel contraption.  
When Fox shook his head, Bane motioned for the extra board member to get on his knees as one of Bane's men held a gun to his head.  
"I only need one other board member. There are 8 others waiting." Bane hissed, pointing a finger to the ceiling.  
"I won't do it." Fox refused again.  
Before a bullet was shot into the elderly man a soft voice spoke up, foreign to Annella's ears. She turned quickly to realize it was Talia's voice, nothing like the icy tone Annella heard the night Talia confronted her.  
"Stop. They will kill this man and yourself and you will have barely slowed them down." Talia reasoned, taking a look up at Bane as she stepped up to place her hand on the screen. His eyes blank and cold, staring back down at her.  
Soon both Fox and the suited gentleman followed, submitting to Bane's authority.  
Annella took a step back, brushing her back against the rough concrete wall as the machine hummed to life.  
"Go on now. Do your work." Bane dictated to the rough man known as Dr. Pavel, a hand motioning him toward the machine.  
"Take them to the surface, people of their status deserve to experience the next era of Western Civiliazation." Bane ordered, watching as they all were escorted out.  
"Where are you, My baby bird?" Bane called out before turning around to find her relaxed body leaning against the wall.  
"I'm here." She whispered her voice husky.  
He held out his hand to hers, pulling her into his chest.  
"What do you think of all this?" Bane breathed out, running a hand through her hair.  
Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, he'd never asked her such a question before. He took a seat on the platform, tugging her down onto his knee.  
"I'm not scared, if that's what your getting at." Annella answered with a smile.  
Before she could continue a voice shouted in a thick accent, catching both of their attention.  
"It is done! This is now a four mega ton nuclear bomb." The doctor announced, staring over at Bane.  
Bane nodded lightly, wrapping an arm around Annella's waist.  
"Take the core out of the reactor." He ordered, waving a hand at his men.  
"No you can not. This is the only power source capable of sustaining. If you move it the core will decay in a matter of months." The doctor urged the masked man.  
"5, by my calculation." Bane corrected, never batting an eye.  
"It will go off!" Pavel stressed.  
"And for the sake of your children, Dr. Pavel. I hope it does." Bane answered, returning Annella to her feet before standing up. Taking her hand in his he led her back through the tunnel, she glanced back at the sulking doctor.

5 months.. She repeated it over in her mind, she had no idea what Bane had planned. Would they escape before the bomb went off? Where would they go? She wasn't quite so worried about dieing, she knew she would one day. But she figured she would be alone and no one would care to mourn her death. The only thing she could think of was that she wanted more time with him, she had finally found someone who cared about her and now their love had a expiration date.  
"More time.." She thought out loud.  
"What's that?" Bane asked, glancing away from the road, searching her face.  
"I need more time...to be with you." She let the words slip out of her mouth.  
"My love, we have plenty of time. We will be free and away from Gotham. Do not worry yourself." Bane coaxed, running a hand along her thigh.

"That's a lovely, lovely voice." Bane admitted, watching the little boy sing the national anthem to the standing crowd.  
"Don't you think?" He continued, staring down at her. He felt her nod as she rested her head against his jacket. Clinging to his arm she laced her fingers in his.  
"Ready, Angel?" He asked, removing the small object from his pocket.  
"Yes." She answered taking a deep breath as she raised her face to meet his eyes.  
"Let the games begin." He decided, pressing the detonator.  
She squinted hard as they entered the stadium, dirt filling the air as the field fell from under the players feet. Screams bellowed out as Bane's men stormed the stadium, securing every corner. Little did the helpless crowd know but as they crouched in fear and prayed for a rescue Gotham's finest were being trapped underground. The crowd watched in aw as Bane ripped a mic off a limp referee's body and marched over to the edge of ground still remaining.  
"Gotham! Take control..take control of your city. This is the instrument of your liberation." Bane began.  
Annella followed the eyes of those in the crowd, they watched as Dr. Pavel was dragged forward and commanded to introduce himself. She felt the people watching her, narrowing their eyes as she clung to Bane's hand.  
"And what is this?" Bane questioned the doctor, referring to the reactor.  
The tension stiffened among the people as Dr. Pavel informed them of the bomb and its extensive blast radius.  
It was when Bane motion towards the bomb that she noticed the large monitor. She studied the screen, barely recognizing herself. She looked so different, she looked strong almost fearless as she stood there next to the towering man who held her hand with the most gentle touch. She tilted her head as she examed her appearance next to Bane. Maybe odd looking to others she liked the way they fit together, like puzzle pieces. It was when the screen flashed to the limp body of Dr. Pavel that she came back down to reality.  
"Now! This bomb is armed. This bomb is mobile. And the identity of the trigger man is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator" Bane expressed, pulling his hand lightly from hers to point out at the crowd.  
"We come here not as conquers but as liberators, to return the control of the city to the people. At the first sign of interference of the outside world, those people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero will trigger the bomb." Bane broadcasted to the cowering people of Gotham.  
"For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours. " And with that Bane dropped the mic, returned his hand to hers and led her back out of the stadium.

"Ooh this bed feels too damn good." Annella giggled with a heavy breath as she callopsed onto the soft sheets.  
"Well you will experience better soon enough, My love." Bane revealed, unstrapping his vest.  
"What do you mean?" Annella perked up, resting up on her elbows as she watched him cross the room.  
"Soon you will be given the extravagant home you deserve. Technically we will only be here for a day more or so. Plans are going as follows." He described sitting on the edge bed, his back facing her.  
"Soo we'll only be sleeping in this bed for alittle longer.." She whispered, crawling over to him she wrapped her arms gently around his neck.  
"We should...show..this bed..one last good time before we leave." She suggested through kisses, placing them along his shoulder.  
"I couldn't agree more, my little vixen." He teased glancing back at her.  
She snaked an arm around his waist, unbuckling his pants. A groan breathed through the mask as her hand brushed his manhood lightly through the thin material.  
She took a sharp breath when he suddenly snapped around and joined her on the bed, his body hovering over hers.  
Staring down deep into her eyes he felt her pull him closer, coiling her hands around his back. He rose to his knees, gently straddling her legs. He removed his mask, staring down at her, he placed it beside the bed. He loved the way she didn't stare at his harsh scars she simply returned his gaze. He tugged at her jacket, she leaned up to shrug it off, it came off along with her shirt. He collapsed back onto his hands, returning to hover over her. He kissed at her jaw, trailing his warm lips down her neck pulling hot moans from her lips. He brushes his nose against the valley of breats, reaching up with a hand he ripped her bra away with one quick motion.  
"Bane!" She gasped with a smile.  
"Shhh" he whispered against her lips, moving slowly against them he enjoyed the softness of her lips. He returned to her bare chest, paying close attention to her sensative nipples. Annella moaned loudly as he continued down to the top of her jeans. He pulled off her boots, throwing them carelessly behind him, soon joined by her jeans.  
"Mmmh..Bane." She hissed with lust as he placed a small kiss on the thin material of her panties before sliding them down her legs, they landed quietly on the floor.  
He was forced back up onto his knees when she ventured forward, her hands pulling down his pants and soon his underwear. A growl vibrated his chest as he watched her place a hot kiss on the tip of his member. With a light shove he pushed her back against the bed.  
"Tell me what you want." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.  
"You. Bane I want you. Please make me yours." She cooed, her seductive voice driving him wild.  
"Ahh! Bane!" Annella cried out when she felt him ease into her.  
She gripped her legs around his hips, pushing him farther into her. His lips grazed hers, muffling her moans as he continued to pump harder into her but keeping his pace slow.  
His hand traced her hip, gripping it tightly. He groaned loudly at the feeling of her heat, she trailed her lips down his neck. The bed shook roughly as his pace began to quicken, pleasure radiating through her body.  
"Bane!" Was all she could form as she cried out, gripping her legs around his hips tighter.  
"Annella.." Bane hissed, feeling the wave of pleasure wash over him. He lightly callopsed down against her body, resting his head in the crook of her neck.  
"I feel no pain. With you, I feel no pain." He murmured against her skin.  
She tilted her head to look at him, his face peaceful. She knew she must have dozed off because the next thing she felt was Bane's strong arm wrapping around her stomach, pulling her closer. The sound of his heavy breathing through the mask played a smile in her lips, she found it helped her fall asleep. For she knew when she heard the loud breathing of the mask she knew she was safe, she was home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys like it :) thanks for the followings and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**: **Obsession. Shall we call it Love?**

"Black Gate. We make our move, be sure to make yourself invisible. We break her We break Bane." Her lips curled into a snarl, ordering the men to stick to her plan for their lives were at stake if they dare disobey.

"Be careful My love these are dangerous men. Remember that." Bane warned, reaching a hand down to help her out of the tank, courtesy of Wayne Enterprise.

"I'm okay. I know the drill, stay near you at all costs." She recited, smiling up at him as she hoisted herself up to stand next to him.

" Behind you is a symbol of oppression. Blackgate Prison, where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man, Harvey Dent, who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice!" Bane began, holding up a picture of Gotham's "white horse".

She proudly stood beside him, watching the camera crews, streaming Bane's speech directly to every home in the city. It was when the remaining civilians fled screaming that it caught her attention. The prisoners stormed out from behind the rubble, waving guns into the air as they tasted freedom once again.

Annella swallowed hard as she watched them parade out, shaking the tank under her feet as they stormed passed. In a blur she felt a sharp pain pierce her back and radiate to her head, dazed she turned, feet trampled passed her. She had lost her footing and fell hard to the ground behind the tank, Bane wild in his speech failed to notice her absence.

"8 years. 8 long years I have been locked away from pretty faces like yours."

Annella turned towards the rough voice, her eyes widened. Several inmates circled her, she cringed at the look in their eyes.

"BA-" Her voice muffled against a dirty hand, they carried her up the stairs away from the huge crowd of orange jumpsuits.

Tears streamed down her face, her voice strained as she tried to scream his name, their hands grabbing at her body. Her eyes shot open when she felt her body fall back against the unforgiving concrete.

"BACK UP!" The familiar voice shouted. Through misty eyes the slim body of Officer Blake formed, his gun drawn. Though no match physically against the muscular thugs, he did have a gun, for they had dropped theirs when they decided to capture Annella. Though that didn't stop them, they stepped closer to the smaller man.

"This great city...it will endure! Gotham will survive." Bane encouraged, it was when he turned to take her hand that he realized her absence. His eyes wide they darted through the crowd. Jumping down from the tank he pushed through the sea of people, scanning for any sign of her.

His blood boiled as he marched up the steps, breaking through the circle of inmates. Bane caught sight of her limp body laying against the ground, he began throwing punches and hard blows to the surrounding men. It was in the chaos that Annella felt a tight hold grip her arms, pulling her away.

"BANE!" She screamed.

His eyes darted to hers, he bulldozed over the fighting inmates desperately trying to make his way to her.

He watched as she was hoisted into a helicopter. The mass of people seemed like quicksand, the harder he fought to get to her the harder the crowd pushed against him.

Rage erupted, coursing through his entire body. He gripped the necks of two near by men, ending their lives carelessly. Seeing flashes of red Bane went straight to the source, his mind racing as he drove towards the tall building. He assumed she would be there, cozy in her office given to her for sleeping with the Billionaire. Men surrounded the entrance, attempting to block the fuming man who towered over them all.

She squinted against the bright sun, the air dry and hot. Falling in and out of consciousness she picked up bits and pieces of her surroundings. The smell of sweat and death filled her nostrils as she was lowered down beneath the surface. Her body ached, she could taste blood as it ran from her bleeding gums. Talia had instructed the men to be none too friendly with their "prisoner". They led her down a tight corridor and stopped abruptly infront of an empty cell, roughly pushing her inside she was informed that this was now her _home_. Backing as far away from the cell bars as she could she sunk back against the wall, hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

"_Bane_.." She whimpered.

"What do you know of him?" A voice questioned from the cell beside hers.

Startled she snapped towards the direction of the sickened voice, belonging to a frail body of a man who layed against a mattress. He turned slightly her way, straining his broken back. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts she never noticed his striking resemblance to Bruce Wayne.

She stayed quiet, only gripping her knees tighter.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Bruce suggested, trying to make out her face through the steel bars.

"You were on tv..with Bane. Weren't you?" Bruce remembered, her face matching the one from the incident at the football stadium.

"Did he hold you hostage?" Bruce questioned, despite her refusal to answer.

A silence fell between the two, she watched him from the corner of her eye studying him with a harsh expression.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that..with that _monster_." Bruce whispered.

"MONSTER?" She shrieked, Bruce jumped at her sudden volume.

"How dare you! That man SAVED me. The true monster is Gotham. Filled with corrupt and selfish people! He is a beautiful and loving man that did nothing but protect ME." Annella bellowed, gripping the cell bars.

Bruce cringed, he had saw that look before, that blackened and wild eyed expression, in the very man that damned him to this pit.

"TALIA!" The mask hissed harshly.

She was prepared this time, heavily armed men guarded her desk. His anger flared at just the look of her, smiling snuggly behind her men.

"Tell me. Now!" Bane commanded, pulling a sarcastic cackle from the sitting woman.

"Aww, My Friend, can you not survive without your toy?" Talia mocked.

"Now! Talia, tell me where you took her!" Bane repeated, the mask huffing loudly.

"I'm worried for you, that's all. This obssession, this love shall we call it? It will be the downfall of you. She is not strong like I am, she is weak and frankly pathetic." She sneered leaning over her desk.

"You are My Pro-"

"I am no longer yours! Talia you do not have power over me, I have no problem snapping that delicate neck of yours, now before I let you burn along with Gotham. Tell. Me. Where. You took her." He roared, snatching up two of Talia's men.

"A place that will truly break her." Talia hinted with venom.

That was all he needed. He answered with the sudden sound of crunching of bones, throwing the limp bodies in front of her desk.

She watched as the sunlight slowly disappeared, slipping away, leaving her in the dark. Shivering against the dampened wall, she felt exhaustion begin to take over despite her fight to stay awake.

It wasn't the sound of the sudden screams that woke her. It was the familiar sound of heavy mechanical breaths and the thump of his boots. He was burned into her memory, everything about him. She searched for him through the darkness, hoping this was not all a dream.

"The girl! I know she's here, where?"

A weak smile crept onto her lips at the sound of his voice.

"Here. Bane.." She tried to call out, her throat sore.

"I do..not know." The trembling man coughed, tired of his weakness Bane snatched the man tightly around the throat.

"Bane" Her voice strained.

Releasing his grip he carelessly let the frail prisoner fall to the ground, following the sound of her voice. She made out his figure in the door way of the cell. Pushing off the wall she attempted to stand, she hissed at the sharp pain shooting through her spine.

His eyes instantly softened when he saw the pain written across her face. He knelt beside her, tilting his head to assess her wounds.

"Come. We must take you to a safe place." Bane insisted, he gently wrapped an arm around her frail body. She cried as soon as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, she finally felt safe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She sobbed, bury her face against his neck.

"Shhh, my baby bird. We are to go home now." He mummered, grazing his mask against her hair.

He boarded the small plane,guarding her closely. Easing her down into one of the seats he draped a blanket around her before seating himself across from her. She sat up slowly cuddling the blanket close, she hestitantly met his gaze.

"I..I'm sorry." She murmured.

"How did you get in the hands of those men?" He tried to calm his voice, rage threatened to rise again.

"I fell. I didn't mean to, it was the prisoners they..took me." Her voice shook.

"You need to be more careful...I need you to be more careful. You belong to are to be with me at all times. I cannot lose you!" Bane's voice rose, his emotions reflecting back.

Her eyes widened as his rage rose. She slowly leaned up, her eyes never leaving his as she sat on his knee.

"I'm here." She assured, brushing her hand across his neck bringing him back down to reality.

"I will never leave you. Though I cannot shield you from past pain I can keep you safe from the future threats of the world. You are mine now, I am here to love and protect you. My porcelain doll. So fragile and beautiful, you must be protected." Bane poured out.

"I thought I lost you." He admitted, staring down at the floor.

"I cannot lose something important to me again. But I must ask, do you wish you had taken the longer way home that night?"

A smile graced her lips, she shook her head vigorously.

"Bane, the only thing I regret is not taking it sooner." She giggled, brushing her forehead aginst the strap of his mask.

"That officer that saved me today, he tried to stop me that day at the stock exchange. He said he could 'save' me." She replayed that day in her mind, his ears perked up, she had never told him about this encounter.

"But I had already been saved." She whispered. He pulled her closer against his chest.

"Bane..where are we?" Annella asked rubbing her eyes as they walked down an unfamiliar street.

"It's something I promised you." He hinted, rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin of her hand.

The elevator dinged loudly as they arrived at the top floor.

_Spoils will be enjoyed_.

Opening the door, he revealed an luxurious condo, filled with the finest furniture. Her mouth gaped, her eyes took in every inch.

"Bane what's all this?" She inquired, tilting her head as she stared up at him.

"The home you deserve my love. Go explore." Bane insisted, his eyes sparkling.

A low chuckle rose from his chest as he watched her scan every room, she was like a child in a candy store. He followed her into the lavish bathroom.

"Would you like to try it out, little one?" Bane motion towards the large jacuzzi style bathtub.

She nodded with a devilish grin before she turned on the nozzle and made her way to his place in the door way, she tugged him closer.

Easy not to harm her bruised body he helped her remove her soiled clothes and eased her into the warm water. She motioned him to join her, splashing the water playfully towards him. After removing his clothes he found his way over to her, snaking an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer.

"You too have saved me." He murmed against her hair.

Her smile grew as rested her cheek against his bare chest, listening to the steady sounds of his heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry everyone for taking a bit longer to update! I went on vacation with my family down to the beach, getting some inspiration :) I hope you enjoy the update, make sure to review thanks!**

**Chapter 9: Move Forward..with You**

* * *

"No wayy...Bane come here! Look its snowing!" Her breath fogging the window.  
A low chuckle echoed behind her, his large arms wrapping around her waist.  
She admired the vast view from their new home, she had never seen so much beauty in one place. She felt a hand brush through her hair, cool metal grazing her neck.  
"Could we..go for a walk?" She hoped, glancing back at him for approval.  
"I think that can be arranged." He nodded.  
"Just us?"  
"Yes, just us little one." He assured her, nuzzling closer against her as they stared out at the city.

"Bannee..it's not the tundra out there, it's just a little snow." She huffed as he secured a thick scarf around her neck.  
"And just enough for you to get sick. Need to keep you warm." Bane advised, chuckling at her child like tone.  
"I look like a marshmallow!" She piped, patting her arms against the several layers.  
"Ahh but a pretty marshmallow indeed." Bane teased, brushing his hand against her cheek.  
She narrowed her eyes as she watched him slip on his usual brown jacket, wearing barely any warm layers himself. He took her gloved hand in his and led her down to the elevator where they soon exited into the chilling air of Gotham.  
She smiled at the sight of her own breath. It had been awhile since she had taken a careless walk like this one, through the snow.  
Wandering aimlessly through the streets, she noticed how deserted they really were. There wasn't a person anywhere, she admitted she kind of liked it, it was like the whole city was theirs. No staring people, no scrutinizing eyes. Just them, how she liked it.  
He noticed her deep in thought and decided not to bother her, she had already given so much of herself up to him. He couldn't help but wonder if deep down a part of her missed her old, normal life. She had told him about her job as a secretary at a struggling company. She spent her time in a cubical, filing papers. She was rather pushed into the job by one the foster agency, itching to get her out on her own. She told him of how much she liked writing and reading books more than anything, she admitted it was more of an escape for her. What she liked most about wrting was that she was in control of what happened, something she was unfamiliar with in reality. That's why he did all he could to provide her with anything she wanted, he wanted nothing but to grant her every wish.  
"Bane?" Her voice soft breaking his trance.  
"Everything okay, love?" He asked with concern.  
"Of course. I was wondering..can I show you something?" She asked, staring up into his eyes.  
His eyes crinkled as he nodded.  
She tugged his hand lightly, making a turn down another snowy street. Curiousty filled his eyes, he was use to doing the leading. He followed her up a small staircase watching as she snaked a hand under the mat. She proped open the screen door, sliding the key into the lock with ease unlocking the maroon door. She glanced back at him once more with a smile. The door opened with a creak, as they filed into the dark townhouse. She briefly left his side to open the curtains, light filled the room. The dim light revealed to Bane a small living room, he smiled at the sight of the books that littered the coffee table.  
She watched as he wandered through her old home, his fingers danced across the dusty mantle. He picked up her graduation picture, she wore the required blue cap and gown swam on her small stature, but it was the smile that graced her face that he couldn't take his eyes off of. Joy, it beamed off of her. She looked just as beautiful in the picture as she did now. Setting the picture down he took in the rest of the place, he felt he was discovering a new part of her.  
"I lived here for about 5 years. When I 'aged out' from foster care at 18 I worked two jobs. One at the firm and the other as a waitress at night at this old 24 hour diner up the block. I scraped up enough money for this place. I didn't realize how..small it was, well compared to _our_ place." She pointed out with a giggle, she traced her finger tips along the tan sofa.  
He cocked his head, studying her as she poured out her past to him. He pictured her young and alone making her life in Gotham. _Why did they give her up_? He thought to himself.

"The..um..only thing I have that has any relation towards my biological family is this." She held up a small necklace with a pendant of what seemed to be a family crest.

"May I?" Bane's voice barely a whisper as he asked to hold the necklace.  
"Of course." She breathed, placing the delicate chain in his hand.  
"I took it from my grandmother's house. Figured I'd find them someday. But, um..never had a chance." She glanced down at her shoes.  
"If you wanted to, My dove, I could see what I can find. I have the resources." Bane suggested, lifting her chin to meet her eyes.  
" 's so kind of you. But Bane your all the family I need and really want, if I were to find them they would be nothing to but..well strangers." She replied, trying to fight back the tears that began to weld behind her eyes.  
"I understand." He nodded, slyly slipping the necklace into his pocket. If she didn't want to find out more about them, he did.  
"Bane, can we go home?" Annella asked, gripping her arms to her chest. She suddenly felt out of place in what use to be her home. She desperately wanted to be back home with Bane, in their bed. That's where she truly felt at home.  
"Come." He beckoned her, his hand stretched out to hers. He led her carefully out the door and back down the stairs. She kept close to him, her steps quick and short. He could sense her stress, the memories had been too overwhelming for her.  
"Aren't you glad I dressed you in all those layers now, my little marshmallow? " He teased, noticing her shiver.  
"Hey!" She snapped with a giggle.  
While his eyes scanned the streets she snuck her free hand into the snow, grabbing a small pile she launched it at his chest.  
She burst out laughing at his expression, stunned. The sparkle in his eyes let her know he was smiling, it was when he planted his hand in the snow that her eyes widened.  
"Ooh no Bane. Remember it's too cold, I'll get sick!" She begged, backing up as he inched close with the snow glittering in his hand.  
She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the snow explode when it hit her jacket. She let out a squeal when she felt his strong arms around her legs, lifting her over his shoulder.  
"Bane the bloods rushing to my head! I'll pass out." She whined as he entered the building, still carrying her over his shoulder.  
"Don't over react, Anell'." He advised with a chuckle.  
"Ughhhh."  
He shook his head with a laugh as he pressed the elevator button.  
"And down you go." He placed her back on her feet once inside the apartment.  
"Ooh room spinning..lights flickering..ughh" Annella exaggerated.  
"It's best you were a secretary and not an actress." Bane jabbed from the kitchen.  
"Hey! I could've been Dorothy in a play in Highschool but they said my acting was too advanced." She played with a giggle, collapsing onto the couch.  
"I know, My love." He teased, handing her some hot tea.  
"Why thank you, kind Sir." She smiled as she sipped the liquid, feeling it warm her body.  
She set the cup down momentarily to unzip her jacket and remove the bulky layers. She saw his eyes perk up at the sight of her removing some of her clothes.  
"Like what you see, Mr. Bane?" She bit her lip, unzipping her boots.  
He simply nodded as he watched her slowly and ever so seductively strip down to her bra and panties. He could hardly contain his arousal, his eyes roamed her body. She slowly walked over to him, placing her hands on the couch behind him she leaned over to his ear.  
"Meet me in the bedroom, Oh and leave your clothes." She purred in a lusty voice, before padding off to the bedroom.  
He shot up from the couch, his hands began unbuckling his belt.  
_What had gotten into her_? He found her sudden confidence attractive.  
He found her laying back against the headboard, naked. He felt his urge grow as he made his way over to the bed, joining her.  
"I want you to lay down. Flat on your back." She cooed, motioning towards the bed.  
He swallowed, he was unfamiliar to commands. He liked the sudden swap of roles, his curiosity was running wild. She moved to the side of the large bed to give him room to lie down. She hovered over his face, staring deep into his soft eyes. He shuttered when he felt her hand suddenly trace his chest.  
"Don't be afraid, I'm here to take care of you." She whispered, placing a kiss on his temple and trailing them down his mask.  
A sharp breath hissed through the mask as her lips grazed down his neck leading to his chest. She placed a path of hot kisses down his stomach, caressing his muscular hips she kisses down his pelvis.  
"Annella..." Bane grunted, his member begging for attention.  
"I'm here, My love." She purred, using the usual nickname he had for her.  
In a slow motion she engulfed his member knto her hot mouth, he grunted at the feeling of her soft tongue. Her throat adjusted to his length, stroking his thickness with her tongue. She bobbed her head slow at first but began to quicken her pace. She felt his body tense, his breath quicken. She ran her hands up his sides, his hand gripped hers as his body twitched. A loud grunt vibrated against the mask as he felt pleasure radiate through his body.  
Heavy breaths filled the room, she licked her lips as she crawled up to his chest. She pulled the blankets up over his stomach, covering their naked bodies. He snaked an arm around her as she rested her head against his chest.  
"Let's stay here forever." She whispered, brushing her face along skin.  
"There's nothing more I could ask for." Bane breathed out, tracing his hand down her back.

"Find as much as you can, and report back to me. Here." Bane ordered in a hush voice, placing the necklace in Barsad's hand.  
"I'll do my best, sir." Barsad answered, nodding.  
"Bane?" Her voice murmured in a groggy voice.  
He turned to find her standing in the door way. He smiled widely at the sight of her standing there in his shirt rubbing her eyes to block the sunlight.  
"That's all, Barsad." Bane motioned him to leave.  
"Well good morning, Beautiful." He greeted.  
"Hungry?" He asked, making his way to the kitchen.  
"Mmmhhh" She groaned.  
He chuckled lowly at her response, he had learned she wasn't much of a morning person. He turned his back towards the stove, cracking a couple eggs into the pan. He felt her snake her arms around his waist loosely, resting her head against his back.  
"May I help you, little one?" He teased, pushing the eggs around in the pan.  
"I had a bad dream." She revealed in a low tone. Concerned he picked her up and set her up on top of the counter, so they could talk face to face.  
"What is it? Is something bothering you?" He inquired, brushing his hands along her thighs.  
"I guess it was just all that talk about my family yesterday, it brought up feelings again. I've tried so hard to bury them." She admitted with a sigh.  
"I think the best way to truly overcome this My dove is to maybe try and find them. It could help you receive the closure you've been denied." He reasoned.  
He was hoping Barsad would be diligent in finding out more information on these people.  
"I just I don't know, I mean a part of me is desperate to see them and yet the other is just so full of anger and resentment. I'm afraid if I meet them, I'll..break down." Annella murmured, fidgeting with her fingers.  
"It maybe for the best though, bottling up anger is not wise." He brought his hand up to cup her face.  
"I know I'm just not sure if I'm ready. Uhh Bane...I think something's burning." She pointed out when a haze of smoke began to form.  
She couldn't help but giggle as the massive man quickly turned off the burner, throughing the steaming pan into the sink.  
"Come on. Let's get you dressed, I'm sure there's some place we can get you something to eat." Bane suggested, pulling her down from the counter to the bedroom.

"Give it up now! Or die in the process!" Barsad warned, waving his gun at the quivering secretary.  
"I want both files. Ryan and Melissa Baily." He demanded.  
The secretary nodded in fear, shaking as he walked over to the cabinet to retrieve the folders. He slowly handed the files over to the gunman, hoping to end the horror. Barsad snatched the thick envelopes away quickly, before simply walking back out of the office. With the police force stuck underground the people of Gotham were forced to submit to any commands given by the vigilantes.  
Barsad hoisted himself back into the truck, keeping the files close at hand. He knew this meant a great deal to Bane, he gulped at just the thought of what Bane might do if he screwed this up.  
"It's gotta be for that girl." One of Bane's men assumed, sitting next to Barsad.  
"She must be one twisted Bitch, I've never seen her try to escape." The man pointed out with a rough laugh.  
"You are not to talk of her like that. Bane will surely kill you if he hears you talking like that. You've been warned." Barsad urged, taking his eyes off the road to peer over at the passenger.  
Leaving the truck run he slipped out onto the blacktop. He entered the tall building, to deliver the news to Bane himself. With a loud knock the door opened, Bane's stature filling the doorway.  
"Was your search productive?" Bane inquired, trying to keep his voice low.  
"Yes sir. These are their records, at your request." Barsad lifted the heavy envelopes from the bag to Bane's hand.  
"Are they in Gotham?" Bane asked, turning over the files in his hands.  
"They just moved back not too long ago, from Italy sir." Barsad informed.  
"Their daughter was here suffering to get by while they are out touring Europe." Bane muttered shaking his head.  
"I want you to hunt them down. Bring them to the courts." His voice growled.  
Barsad simply nodded to the command.  
"That will be all Barsad." Bane continued before closing the door.  
He stared down at her sleeping body, he absorbed her peaceful state.  
"I need you to be strong. Tomarrow you will confront your fears." He whispered, brushing a hair behind her ear.  
He took her slumber as an oppurtunity to take a look andlearn more about the people who abandoned her. He scanned the papers, spreading them across the wide coffee table. Ryan and Melissa Baily, married for 22 years. They had inherited a rather large law firm, gaining success off defending corrupt companies. A rough patch had hit after news leaked about embezzlement had hreatened to ruin the firm. They had been sure to keep the press in the dark about the birth of their baby girl, giving her up for adoption when she was merely a week old. His anger fumed as he further read about their success, buying penthouses and giving generous 'donations' to fellow law firms. She had to confront them. Especially before he did, which he was sure would end in their slow and agonizing deaths.

Her boots hit heavy against the wide stairs that led to the old convention center. She filed into the building, that was overflowing with shouting people. They settled back against one of the walls, she scanned the crowd of people. Her eyes fell upon the thin man that sat behind the towering desk, he was barking out orders about death and exile. She watched as a pair of men pulled a couple to their feet and shoved them roughly down into the two seats that stood in the middle of the room. Bane felt her grip his hands as she watched the scene, the thin man with the gavel barked out their names and she never flinched.  
She really doesn't know anything about them..Bane thought to himself.  
"You've sat back and reaped the benefits as the rest of Gotham has struggled to get by. Much like your daughter has had to, whom you threw out into the cold when she just a week old!" The "judge" shouted out at the suited couple.  
Bane felt her stiffen, it had finally clicked. He watched as she slipped out of his hand, walking over towards the couple. It was when she was standing in front of them that their eyes met hers. Her head tilted as she studied both of them slowly. The woman was older, maybe mid 40s as was the man. Annella eyes widened, it was like looking into a mirror. The hair, the small lips, the light freckles that spotted her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed at the woman's wardrobe, her fitted suit jacket and skirt the diamonds that laced her neck, it was obvious she had never had to do without. Her eyes moved to the man next to her, he was small in size with big eyes like hers, deep and blue. Her stomached turned, these people were suppose to be her parents and yet they were complete strangers to her.  
"Annella?"  
The sound of the woman's voice sent shocks through Annella's body. It was cold, it hissed like a snake.  
"Is it really you?" The man questioned, sitting up straighter in his seat.  
"Oh how beautiful you are-" His complimented was cut off as he smiled up at her.  
"It is ashame though she has your mother's hips, Ryan. Tsk. Too large for your stature." The woman remarked, staring Annella up and down.  
A hard slap swiped across the woman's powdered cheek, echoing through the room.  
"You don't get to ridicule me. You brought me into this world only to cast me out into it. Alone. I had no one but myself. Had you heart? You carried me for 9 months for God sake and you just gave me up?!" Annella burned, her eyes narrowed.  
"I..we couldn't. Our business was at a delicate stage-" The man stammered.  
"Business? You had a new born and you were worried about how 'delicate' your business was?" Annella demanded her heart pounding.  
"You can't possibly under-" The woman attempted to justify herself.  
"You know I'm actually glad you decided to give me up to foster care, because I was better off being raises by 7 different families than you cold hearted people.." Annella's voice dripping with venom. She turned around to face Crane.  
"Death!...By exile!" She roared, turning to catch their horrified expression.  
"You heard the lovely lady...Death by Exile." Crane repeated banging the gavel, the crowd of people cheered with hatred towards the wealthy couple.  
She watched with sadistic enthusiasm as the men pulled the couple out of their seats towards their demise. It was when she felt his hand on her shoulder that she crashed back to reality.  
"Are you wanting to watch?" He breathed, looking down at her.  
She shook her head vigorously.  
"Do you wish to leave then?" He asked, already knowing the answer he took her hand.  
The car ride home was silent, her thoughts too twisted into a deep trance. To her it was all a blur, she hadn't realized she was walking up to the condo until she was already in the doorway. He sensed her stressed state. She simply took a seat on the couch, her eyes staring off into the distance.  
"Annella.." Bane spoke in a husky tone.  
"Annella..you have to talk sometime. Do something." He urged her, standing he faced her seated body.  
"Please.."  
Her eyes shot up to meet him, he rarely said that to anyone. She gritted her teeth, flexing her jaw she stood quickly.  
"UGH!" She screamed, she shoved his chest but he didn't budge. She beat her hands against his chest in a fit of rage as hot tears streamed down her face.  
"They were here the whole time! They never even tried to find me!" She screamed until her her voice gave out.  
He gripped her wrists when he felt her slowly begin to break down. She was exhausted. Physically. Mentally. The confrontation taking its toll emotionally. All those built up emotions finally erupted. She collapsed against his hard chest, she felt faint. Before she could say anything she was in his arms. She then felt the soft pillow under her head and the cool blankets engulf her body.  
"They can never hurt you again, My love." Bane whispered, brushing his hand against her wet cheek.  
"Baily. Annella Baily, that's who I was suppose to be." She murmured.  
"Baby bird, you are who you're suppose to be. A better person than either of them." He assured her, taking a seat next to her  
on the bed.  
"I want to move forward now..with you. You're all I have. You're all I need." Annella breathed out, reaching out for his hand as she stared up at him.  
Both were broken. The only comfort they knew was each other. They finally found their peace as chaos began to spread throughout the city. As the lives of the people of Gotham began to fall apart, Bane and Annella's were finally falling into place. All they needed was each other, the rest didn't matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've gotten really inspirated reading some of the great stories people have posted :) I hope everyone likes the update, and remember if you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to message me. **

**Chapter 10: What Belongs to Me**

* * *

Her foot steps padded across the wooden floor, pulling light creaks from the boards.  
She peeked in through the doorway, his broad back facing her.  
"I know you're there Baby bird." He acknowledged, never looking up from his papers.  
She sighed loudly, he had sensed her presence despite her tip toeing.  
She crossed over stopping beside his desk, her free hand trailing up the back of his neck.  
"I made you lunch." She piped proudly, motioning towards the full plate in her hand.  
His eyes sparkiling as he lifted them up from the papers.  
"Why thank you my dove." He shuffled the pages aside as she sat the plate down in front of him. She took a seat by the large window, curling up on the bench seat as she gazed at the city below.  
He admired her as he ate, the dim sunlight danced across her features. He narrowed his eyes at her distant expression, she had something on her mind. He adjusted the mask back around his face, leaning back in his seat he continued to stare at her.  
"What is it, love? What's laying heavy on your mind?" Bane cooed, tilting his head.  
"I'm..Bane I have this weird feeling..never mind." She cut off, running a hand through her hair.  
"Here." He summoned her over, extending his hand.  
She eased onto his lap, comforted by his strong arms around her.  
"Now tell me what it is, hold nothing back this time." He coaxed her, rubbing a hand along her thigh.  
She cleared her throat, forming her words in her head.  
"Has anyone tried to get into Gotham? Like from the outside world." She asked, glancing over to his eyes.  
His brow furrowed, he was taken back, wondering where where this question came from.  
"The city is closed off. I have had no reports of anyone getting in or out of the city." Bane informed.  
"It's just..I have this weird feeling. Something's not right Bane. I think people are going to try something." She breathed out. She was hoping he wouldn't think she was over stepping or doubting his control. She just couldn't shake this feeling. He brought her face to his, he studied her eyes. She was serious, this wasn't a game she was playing.  
"If it will make you feel better I will set up stronger patrols. My love, you are safe, I will die before I let anyone hurt you." He layed his forehead against hers, letting the strap of his mask rest against her soft skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, Angel."

Her feeling was right. As they tucked themselves warmly in bed that night a secret meeting was taking place, disguised as 'emergency relief'.

"_Bane..no!...Bane_!"  
"Annella! You're dreaming, love wake up!" He gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly.  
She gasped loudly as she came to, she instantly clung to his hard chest.  
"Bane, they're here. They're staging a revolt. Please, believe me." She panted, reflecting back to her dream.  
He held her close, his eyes dark as he thought of the people planning something. She repeated her harsh nightmare. The people built up an army, they stormed their home taking them both hostage. She was made to watch as they unloaded several rounds into Bane's chest. The pain felt so real, she felt as though she had really lost him.  
He assured her he would have Barsad and his men search every building, and that he would never leave her side.  
"Bane." She whispered against his skin.  
"Yes, love?" He ran a hand through her hair.  
"I'm sorry I'm weak." She mumbled  
He drew back, wanting to get a better look at her. Her eyes were glassy, she looked like she did something wrong, as if she should be ashamed of her innocence and purity. He brushed a hand up her neck to cup her cheek, he looked deep into her eyes. Oh how he wanted to kiss her, capture her lips in his and never let go, the softness of her lips was enough to send him over the edge.  
"Never. Never say that. Are you ashamed of your ability to love? Feel compassion and trust? Despite the challenging life you've been dealt you have blossomed into a beautiful soul. No, my little one, never be sorry for that."  
His words sent sparks throughout her body, she couldn't hide the smile that played on her lips. This man that she'd met only months before treated her better than anyone she'd ever known. He knew just what to say, he understood her pain and did everything in his power to comfort her. She loved him more than she thought she could love someone, he was everything to her.  
"Oh Bane."  
Was all she could muster, his words taking over her. She nuzzled her face deep in his neck, trailing soft kisses along his skin. He gripped her tighter, loving the warmth of her intimate touches.

And like he promised, he ordered Barsad and the rest of his available men to tighten their patrols and search the buildings. They were ordered to seize anything they deemed suspicious.  
The day went by peacefully, Annella was planning a special dinner for them, she even planned to wear the dress she had been saving. She'd picked it up when Barsad had taken her shopping to pick out more clothes, Bane made sure she never had to want for anything. He wanted her to have anything her heart desired, and tonight she desired him, she craved his touch. Even more so she craved his kiss, the taste of his full lips made her eyes cloud, made her knees weak and her panties wet. She called him from the kitchen, smoothing the tight material around her hips. She took a deep breath in when she heard his footsteps grow louder as they traveled from the den, where he had been working at his desk.  
He wasn't sure whether it was the fact that the dress hugged her body like a second skin or if it was the deep red fabric it was made of. He was sure it had to be both by the way he felt his manhood press against his pants as his eyes roamed her body. She smiled widely as she made her way over to the table, placing their empty plates down amongst the several platters filled with food.  
He eased into a seat, he watched as she stood next to him and scooped a hearty helping out onto his plate. He felt a growl grow in his throat as he watched her lick the white smudge of mashed potatoes from her thumb. He stared hungrily at her lips, he longed for the feeling of her warm tongue. She leaned beside him to grab another plate, her scent was so intoxicating, it filled his every sense, made him crave her even more. He leaned back a little in his chair as she continued, busily filling his plate with various foods, not letting him lift a finger. His eyes traveled down her body, his need for her grew, he fought back the urge to run a hand down her back, he knew if he were to touch her it would be game over. His growing ache for her would take over before she even had a chance to sit down. He swallowed hard, his eyes roamed her curves, they seemed to threaten to bust out of the thin seams. He loved her curves, they were one of the many things that made her beautiful. He felt his anger flare when he reflected back to that day in court when her mother criticized her full hips, as if they were a bad thing. When his eyes moved to her chest he knew he was done for, her breasts pushed firmly against the bust line of the dress, begging him to take what was his. Just as he was about to grab her wrist to pull her hard into him to rip that dress off of her and ravish her until she was begging him to make her his, Barsad burst through the door.  
Barsad quivered at the darkness in Bane's eyes, he knew he had come in at the wrong moment, he would have waited but the news was urgent.  
"Sir..it's well we found some men. I'm not sure how they got in but they are working with Commimssioner Gordon, we followed them into one of the homeless buildings. I wanted to get further orders from you on exactly what should be done." Barsad informed, his eyes darted to floor, attempting to avoid Bane's harsh expression.  
"Barricade the building, let no one in or out until I get there. Now. Leave." Bane ordered, narrowing his eyes.  
He caught her hand in his as he stood, pulling her hard into his chest. His sudden movement made her gasp, her body arched into his touch.  
"When we get back, I will take what's mine." He growled against her ear.  
His words making her shudder, his possessiveness drove her lust wild, she knew she was his and only his. He brushed his mask against her hair before releasing her from his grip, he took a moment to retrieve their jackets. He shrugged on his before holding open hers for her to slip into. He made sure to button every button and even laced the small belt, he didn't want anyone getting a sly glimpse at his girl. A hiss escaped the mask when he felt her brush her lips against his cheek bone, she stood on her tip toes and strained to place small kisses against the exposed skin of his face before she trailed her lips onto the cool metal.  
He tugged her hand into his as he lead her out the door and down the hallway, he was determined not to let anything happen to her.  
She recognized the huge building as the old town hall, now a dingy brown color it was littered with people roaming aimlessly.  
Bane's men waited patiently by the doors, ready to follow any order given. At Bane's motion they stormed through the large doors, screams echoed out as shots were fired into the air of the building.  
"Never let go." Bane glanced down at her, gripping her hand as they followed the armed men through the doors.  
She quickened her steps attempting to keep up with his as they climbed the long staircase. His men cleared the way, leading them to the second level of the building. In a blur she felt her back hit hard against a wall, she shook away her clouded vision to come face to face with Bane's broad chest. He was pressing his body against hers, it was when she heard rapid gunfire echoe a little too close for her liking that she realized what had happened. Bane's men were met with an ambush of armed men, when shots began to fill the air Bane had pushed her against the wall, shielding her with his body. It was true, he would take a bullet, a stab, a hard blow before he would let anything happen to her. She buried her face against the material of his vest, her hand still laced in his.  
Everything went silent. She stifled a protest when she felt the pressure of Bane's body against hers disappear. She followed his lead through the corridor, littered with bloody bodies. Her eyes wandered from each limp body that lay slumped against the marble floor, she quickly stopped her feet when she felt Bane come to a halt. She followed his gaze, another body, this one fighting for life.  
"I'll die before I talk.." The officer whispered up at Bane's towering figure.  
Her eyes widened at the boldness of this man, it was obvious he was not aware of what Bane was capable of.  
Bane took a step closer to the man, cocking his head as he continued to stare down at him.  
"I'm on your schedule, Captain." Bane stated.  
This was the only time Bane let go of her hand, but she soon felt his grip on the back side of her thigh as though to steady himself as he lowered his knee onto the man's throat.  
She ran a hand down the back of Bane's neck, tracing her fingers against the soft skin. She attempted to focus her attention on the feeling of his skin under her finger tips instead of the bulging eyes of the man as he was crushed under Bane's weight.  
It was the sudden sound of Barsad's voice that pulled her attention away from Bane's soft skin.  
"There were people living upstairs." Barsad relayed, gripping his gun to his chest.  
With a heavy sigh Bane turned towards him "Round the bouts of judgement."  
She felt a tug on her leg as he adjusted himself to stand.  
"And hang them, where the world can see." He instructed, walking over to Barsad, motioning towards the dead bodies of the men who attempted to free Gotham from his hands.  
He had every intention of leaving, going back to their home and finishing what had been rudely interrupted. But it was when he turned to face her that he saw her, whispering and motioning to something, someone in the corner.  
"Annella. Who are you talking to?" Bane asked, his tone conveyed it more as an order.  
"It's..them." She mumbled towards the corner, where two of Bane's men where attempting to hide, as they whispered filthy comments at her.  
He craned his neck in their direction, his temper flared as he caught sight of them making gestures towards her, they were oblivious to Bane's gaze. She watched as his eyes darted towards the men, his jaw clenched. The men's snickering was halted immediatly when they realized they were caught, his massive chest heaving with rage.  
"Care to share the joke?" Bane's tone as dark as his eyes.  
The men's mouths gaped, they were at a loss for words.  
"Please go on, tell us what you were talking about. Now." Bane dictated, taking a hold of the one man's jaw.  
"I..we were, um, saying how.." The gruff man swallowed hard, wincing as Bane tightened his grip on the man's jaw.  
"We'd love..to see her..pretty lips..on-on our dicks." The man whimpered, knowing his fate.  
Bane's eyes blackened even more, his mask hissed loudly as he snapped the man's jaw with a simple twist, his body falling to the floor.  
"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Bane roared down at the wailing man.  
"How about you? What do you think of MY beautiful girl? Care to share?" He turned toward the second man.  
"Care to remark about her lovely body? You've already helped yourself with your stares!" Bane shouted, making the man cower further back against the wall. In a quick motion his body lay motionless next to the other man who continued to squirm in pain.  
"Do I have to remind you all of what's MINE?" His voice boomed through the corridor, his wild eyes scanning the remaining men.  
"She belongs to me. Never to be touched by anyone's hands but Mine. I will end each of your lives without hesitation just like I did with these filthy pigs!" Bane's rage coursed heavily through his veins, his boot fell hard against the squirming man, he fell silent instantly.  
Bane took a step towards her, about to lace his hand in hers when he was stopped by the sudden echo of an applause. He whipped around to be met with all too familiar dark eyes, her lips curled into a wicked grin. He gripped Annella's hand tighly in his, securing her by his side, he wouldn't let Talia near her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've been working diligently :) I like to keep up on my updates! Thanks everyone for being faithful reviewers, especially you AvalonTheLadyKiller :) **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Crave You.**

The shadow of her slim body danced across the floor as she slinked closer. Annella braved her presence all the while her heart pounded loudly against her ribs, she was sure Talia could smell her fear that's why her grin widened as she approached them.

"What a performance, may I say Bravo." She sneered, her thick accent filling the room.

"But may I also say how, rather disappointed I am in you Bane." She drew closer, seeming to circle them like wounded prey.

Bane tightened his grip on Annella's hand, pushing her behind his massive stature, he attempted to shield her from Talia's hungry eyes.

"It would seem that when your little girl here says jump, you pull out the trampoline." Her voice venomous.

"You go around killing _our_ army because they look at her the wrong way, but who can really blame them when she flaunts her body so provocatively." She hissed, planting her feet firmly infront of Bane.

With a quick nod of her head, several men swarmed around them, out of no where.

"Talia.." Bane warned. He knew his temper was raging, he would kill her in an instant without hesitation. And he knew he would quite enjoy it, the only reason he hadn't snapped her pretty little neck already was because of her important role in bringing down Gotham. His eyes darted to the surrounding men, then to Barsad. Arching his brow to signal Barsad to take down these men. Bane engulfed Annella's body against his as Barsad waved towards his comrades, and with a quick motion Talia's men were no match for Bane's followers. Their bodies joined the others on the bloody floor.

"And just like that. But then she turns to you, bats those big blue eyes of hers and you go weak at the knees, all because she spreads her legs wide for you-"

A loud thump rang out into the silent air, Talia's body hitting hard against the floor. He stared down at her unconscious form, a huge black and blue blotch seemed to form instantly against her mocha skin. His temper had won, he could no longer tolerate the sound of her taunting, he had swung his free hand up to land hard against Talia's cheek, knocking her to the floor.

Annella stood in silence, she clamped her eyes shut to hold back the tears. As much as she tried to fight it, Talia's words had cut deep, they continued to degrade her. Her eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of his strong arms wrapping around her, he had protected her once again.

The cold air whipped against her face, sending a shiver through her body. She could feel his anger radiating, blackness still clouded his eyes. She tugged his hand in the direction away from the truck that waited to take them back home, instead they traveled down a different street.

"Annella. Where are you taking us?" Bane's voice still husky with anger.

She glanced back at him, flashing a wide grin. "A place only we know."

He recognized the large building as soon as they turned the corner. Her library. She swung open the heavy doors, pulling him in behind her. She marveled at the peacefulness that filled the atmosphere, the solitude is just what they needed. He watched as she padded over towards one of the large dust covered tables, the clicking of her heels echoing against the floor. Her eyes met his, beckoning him to join her, he followed her lead making his way over to the table. Her body quivered as his finger tips grazed her bare neck, her hands fell onto his vest. He leaned his forehead down to hers, his rage slowly draining.

"My dove." He breathed.

"The world's trying to take you from me. Soon they will risk your life to tear you away. I can't have that." He shook his head lightly.

"Bane." She whimpered, scared for what he would say next.

"It seems your true safety lies out there, away from me." His voice wounded.

"No..please don't." Her voice whined.

"I need to set you free." His eyes glassy.

Her breath quickened, her throat clenched, she felt as if she had been hit hard in the stomach.

"I will have Barsad arrange your safe return to the outside world.." He cleared his throat, attempting to bury his grief.

Tears streamed down her face, burning hot against her flushed cheeks.

"No. I'm not leaving you. Bane, please. Don't give up on me." She pleaded, gripping his vest tightly.

"I'm not your caged bird, I..I love you. I'm with you because, I don't want to live without you." Her words choked out.

"I'm not leaving." She said firmly, her jaw clenched to hold back her tears.

"Annell'-" Bane breathed out, staring down at her.

"My minds made up." She stood strong to her words.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you were wanting to hear but I will not be thrown out on my own again! I-I can't do this, I'm going back home." She huffed, squirming out from his form she pushed off the table and headed towards the door.

She was just about to leave when she felt his strong grip on her wrist, and felt her back thud against the adjacent wall.

"Don't you ever walk away from me." He growled against her ear, pinning her in place. This was the first time he'd ever been remotely rough with her, his passions had taken control.

"You think I want you to leave? You think I want to go on without you by my side? You think this is easy for me?" His masked hissed, the cool metal inches from her lips. His wild eyes searched hers, her clouded blue eyes were wide not in fear but concern, she could tell he was hurt.

"Is that what you think of me? Little one, am I one to throw away something I love?" His tone suddenly soft, he brushed his mask along the side of her face.

"No, I do not willingly give up what's mine. So if it is true that you want to stay, you are more than welcome to stay close by my side but only by your choice."

"You know I won't leave you Bane, you're everything to me." Her voice calm.

"But I will not go on having the world thinking I am your captive. No, they need to know I am part of you." She urged.

She felt him slowly loosen his grip on her wrists, she brought a free hand up to touch his face. She could tell her kind words were foreign to him but they had affected him, comforted his bruised soul.

He secured the vest over her shirt, and helped her into her leather jacket. Despite her kind eyes and warm complexion she truly looked like one of them, hungry and driven.

She faced the helicopter in the distance, the camera zoomed in on the hanging bodies of the police men, but soon flashed their attention to her small form as her voice echoed through the mic.

"Let this be a warning. To all those out there, those who feel Gotham is worth saving. The city has been given back to the people." She motioned towards the bodies as they dangled high above the bridge, for the world to see.

"The same fate will be brought down upon those of you who underestimate the wrath of Bane. For Gotham's reckoning is here." Annella arched a brow, glancing back at Bane. She laced her hand in his, letting the other rest against her vest like she had seen Bane do so many times before.

Now the world knew. She wasn't the innocent hostage that they all had assumed she was. She embraced her place beside the massive man, the vigilante who threatened and terrorized Gotham, he was her love.

She had hoped everything would go smoothly, she desperately wanted to be alone with him, she craved his lustful touch. She hadn't pressured him to remove his mask lately, she knew without it his body burned with pain that he could only endure for so long. But she couldn't help it, she felt her need to feel his lips against hers had become unbearable.

He noticed her fast pace as they neared the elevator, she seemed to fidget as she waited to reach their room. It wasn't until the door clicked shut and they were alone that he sensed the tension of her arousal.

She grinned wickedly when she heard the familiar hiss of the mask, as he removed it from his face. She moaned at the feeling of his body pressed flesh against her back, an arm snaked around her waist, her moans grew louder as he trailed his lips up her neck. She was so sensative to his touch, he smiled against her skin as her breaths quickened. With a gentle motion he had her pinned against the wall, this time he would fufill his plans to ravish her. Her moans vibrated against his lips as they crashed against hers, his hands tangled in her hair.

"I..I can't wait this long anymore little one, I crave you more and more everyday." He panted, referring to the restrictions of his mask that deprived him of her taste.

"Bane..I need you." She whimpered, staring up with lustful eyes.

He wrapped an arm under her bum, she straddled his waist as he carried her back to the bedroom. She fell back against the sheets as he hovered over her, her lips moved passionately against his. He leaned up momentarily to pull off both his jacket and his shirt.

"Let me.." He whispered in a husky voice when he noticed her start to undress herself as well.

She leaned up as he unstrapped her vest, placing it next to his clothes on the floor. He gently pulled off her thermal, returning to his hovering position over her. He kissed down her jaw, trailing the hot kisses down to the valley of her chest, he slipped her bra off with a smile as he admired her bare beauty.

"Perfection.." He breathed out before he dipped his head to pay close attention to her sensative breasts.

She trailed a hand down the back of his neck as she arched into his touch, her body tingled from head to toe. He grunted against her chest when he felt her feather like touches graze his hard member.

Before she could finish unbuckling his pants he slipped her out of her tight jeans, leaving her in her laced panties.

She chewed her lip with anticipation as she watched him unleash his manhood.

He teased her entrance through the thin lace, he needed to hear her say it.

"Tell me what you crave, my love." He whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

"I crave you, mmh make love to me Bane." She purred, staring deep into his eyes.

"Never let go." He breathed, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he ripped away the sheer material.

She fought back the urge to close her eyes as she felt him fill her completely, her mouth hung open, her cries of passion uncontrollable.

"Annella" He grunted into her lips when he felt her wrap her legs tighter around his waist, pushing him further into her.

Her eyes clouded as she felt pleasure begin to wash over her in huge waves, her hands gripped his shoulders as he pumped harder into her. He stared down into those deep eyes as he watched her withering under him, he was close. He knew he couldn't hold off any longer, the intensity becoming too much. He rocked his hips faster into hers, grunting as he felt her clench around him. Pleasure radiated throughout his entire body, he gently and very slowly continued to rock his hips as his climax descended.

She panted heavily into his kiss, trying desperately to catch her breath as she felt him slip out of her and collapse against the bed next to her. She pulled the sheets up against his chest before nuzzling her face against his shoulder, kissing it lightly.

They had dozed off for a few hours when she woke suddenly. His mask. He forgot to put on his mask. She glanced up at his sleeping form, he didn't have his mask and yet he was peacefully sleeping. She gently wiggled out of his grasp, careful not to wake him she slipped on his Tshirt and padded out to the living room to find his mask. She saw the metal glimmer in the moonlight that cast in through the large windows, she decided to get a glass of water while she was up. It was when she reached out to grab the mask with her free that something bright caught her eye, she followed the fiery light to the window. Her eyes widened in shock, her breath fogged the window. It was the loud sound of shattering glass as it hit the floor that brought Bane out of his deep sleep and out into the living room to investigate what happened.

"Bane.._he's back_." She whispered, pointing her finger out towards the bridge.

He followed her gaze up to the fiery bat symbol that graced the side of the bridge for the whole city to see.

"_Impossiable_." He breathed out, his eyes blackened.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am terriably sorry for keeping you all waiting! I had another family trip plus I have had an idea for another story clouding my mind so I've been working on both. I plan to release it soon after I have finished this one. I will hint that it does have to do with the beloved Tom Hardy! :) I hope you enjoy! Please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: When Doves..**

The cool air whipped through her hair, the glow of the symbol still beamed through the had to admit she liked the look of Talia in restraints, she was finally the weak one, the helpless one.

"Keep her close..he'll come for her." His gaze set on Barsad. Barsad nodded, lifting her up with the help of another man he made sure to keep his gun close.

"Bane..remember what we talked about..please tell me you've reconsidered." Annella whispered up at him.

"No. I cannot have you go out there, especially not now and not by yourself." He dictated, brushing a hand up her neck.

"Please..trust me. I can do this." She pleaded, her eyes locking onto his.

"My Dove, it's much to dangerous. We are at war." His voice soft as it breathed through the mask.

"A time of war calls for everyon-" Her words cut short at the sound of Talia's voice.

"Your dove..well Bane you know what they say. When a dove associates with crows, it's feathers may remain white and pure but it's heart turns black." Talia cackled, her lips twisted into a wicked grin.

But it was Bane's eyes that blackened, darting towards Talia.

"Out. Take her somewhere, her precious Bat will find her. Only to be caged and broken once more." His mask hissed, he watched as his men haled her away. His eyes fixed back to Annella once they were alone.

"If this is what you want, I will not deny you. I commend your will and commitment to me, Little Annell', you are stronger then you are perceived." Bane brushed his thumb across her cheek, wrapping an arm around her small frame he gripped her tightly.

"You will go tonight, and return to me with haste. For Gotham's time has finally come." He agreed, letting go of her.

"I will return. Bane you will not lose me." She assured him.

_ "The venom is quite powerful, so the doctor has told me. Engineered to slow the brain waves that signal pain has been inflicted on the body..you must be very careful, it is rather unstable, for a..normal human being it could put them under for days..quite possiably months."_ She thought back to their conversation as she cradled the small syringe of the powerful liquid between her fingertips, her target was merely human..a weak human in a costume. The snow fell slowly, blanketing the streets. She attempted to cover her tracks that threatened to give her away.

"There's more to you then that.." His rough voice replied. Annella kept herself in the shadows, watching the two converse.

"Sorry to keep letting you down..Come with me, save yourself. You don't owe these people anymore, you've given them everything." Catwoman urged, searching his eyes beneath the mask.

"Not everything..not yet." Batman simply answered, before walking away. Catwoman watched as he disappeared into the blackness.

Annella saw her window, using the woman's distracted state and the darkness to her advantage she snuck up beside the large motorcycle. And without a word, without a sound the woman slumped over as Annella retracted the small syringe. Using all her strength Annella hoisted Catwoman off the bike, dragging her over towards the adjacent building. She layed her down carefully in the snow, leaning her against the fire escape. It was a devious plan Bane had to give her that, no would see it coming, catching everyone by surprise and taking down Batman's only real ally. She too was clad in all leather, her way of resembling the tall Catwoman. "It's just like a really big dirt bike right?" She coached to herself, her eyes roaming over it. She shook off her hesitation and climbed onto the seat, leaning over towards the handles she jumped a little when it roared to life. Racing down the streets of Gotham, the morning light began rising through the city.

He was hoping she would be back by now, he wanted her close by his side as chaos began to erupt. His heavy boots echoed against the concrete, his hands resting against his vest. He scanned the crowded streets, the Gotham police staging a revolt.

"Open Fire." He commanded, turning back towards the hall's entrance when the sudden thundering of an aircraft hovered over the street. His eyes darted up to the black aircraft known as the Bat, fueling the police men's march. A sea of men exploded as the police charged forward into Bane's men. As Bane himself began tearing through the people, making his path towards Batman, little Annella stumbled upon a rather important piece of the people's revolt.

Clamping down on the break the bike halted, she scooted off and snuck down the back alley. She watched with curiosity as Commisioner Gordon fumbled with a little silver box, attempting to climb onto the truck. "Stop!" Her voice rang out when she finally realized their plan. Catching him off guard the Commisioner tumbled to the ground, just inches from the truck's tires as it sped by. She marched over towards his body, as it lay sprawled against the pavement. She snatched the reactor from his hands, turning it over she studied the shiny metal.

"NO!" He cried out as he watched her throw it under the truck as it rumbled by, smashing the fragile piece to bits.

"You." Her attention drawn to the familiar voice. Officer Blake.

"You! That was our last chance! Our last chance to be saved from the monster!" His voice bellowed, his anger erupting.

"The south side. There's a tunnel open, take as many children as you can. Children only. They are the last innocence left in this city." Annella advised, revealing she had opened the tunnel that had been barricaded with debris.

"How? How can you be so kind and yet you..are apart of him." Blake breathed, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"He is my peace in this choas we call a world. Now go." She answered, before climbing back on the bike, she took one last glance back at him before she sped off. The streets overflowed with people, she desperately searched the crowd, her eyes locked on his fighting form as it moved on the platform of the stairs. She cringed as she watched Batman throw a heavy blow towards Bane's mask.

"BANE!" She screamed as she watched him fumble to adjust his mask, Batman taking advantage. Her heart pounded, Bane's fists flying through the air with fury towards his opponent. They moved back further against the opening of the building, the mass of people blocking her view, she gasped at the sudden echoe of breaking glass. She knew she couldn't stand idling by, she ramped the bike through the crowd of people, mowing them over with the heavy equipment.

He felt his body begin to burn with ache as the pain spread, he fought to fix the tubes but it was no use his body began to weaken.

"I broke you. How have you come back?" Bane sighed, his eyes clouded with pain.

"You think you're the only one who could learn the strength to escape? Now where is the trigger!" Batman roared, gripping Bane.

Bane's brows furrowed at Batman's words.

"But I never escaped.." Bane whispered.

"The child..the child of Ra's al Ghul made the climb." Batman puzzled.

"But he is not the child of Ra's al Ghul..I am." Talia hissed before slipping the knife between Batman's ribs.

Batman stumbled back, his eyes darting towards Talia's then towards the approaching mass as it crashed hard through the remaining broken glass. Batman took the oppurtuntiy, roughly pushing Talia away he cried out in pain as the knife tore through his flesh. He stood up to face what he had assumed was Catwoman, there to rescue him, making up for always letting him down.

"No.." Batman's rough voice breathed when he realized he was mistaken. The woman on the bike was not in fact his alley, but Bane's. Annella's eyes shot over toward Bane's limp body, meeting his gaze she urged him to shield himself. With one quick click sparks flew as a shot was fired, that sent Batman back in a fiery jolt. Annella's attention again turned towards Bane, jumping off the bike she sprinted over to him.

"Baby bird.." He whispered, she quickly moved to secure the tubes of his mask.

"You made it back.." His hurt tone stabbed through Annella's heart.

"I'm here.." She assured, her eyes welling as she watched a single tear roll down his cheek, she placed a small kiss on his wet skin. Helping him up she propped his massive body against the marble table, he slowly began to regain his strength

"That's the knife that cuts deepest." Talia's voice hissed as she towered over Batman's limp body, staring deep into his eyes as she pressed the trigger.

"Maybe that knife is too slow." Batman choked out, when the bomb ceased to explode.

"You really think I'd trust you. After everything, I would trust you with such a serious task as holding the trigger?" Bane's voice stronger then ever, he planted his feet against the floor, cocking his head towards Talia.

"What? Bane this wasn't part of the plan!" Talia's eyes wild, she was given a fake detonator.

"I needed someone I trusted, someone who would not wrong me." His eyes lowered to Annella.

She smirked widely as she pulled the real detonator from her jacket, where it had been safely hidden.

"Bane-" Talia demanded, marching over towards Annella. Anger clouding her eyes, she failed to see the knife that Annella had picked up, and just like Batman Talia felt the cool metal pierce her side.

"It is the quiet one..the one that ever one perceives as weak..that is the knife that does the most damage." Annella whispered against Talia's ear, imitating her words.

"You can no longer hurt him." Annella breathed, shoving the knife deeper as blood began to seep through Talia's clothes. With one hard shove Talia felt her body fall through the air, falling back onto Batman's body against the floor. Annella felt herself frozen in place, she watched the light drain from Talia's eyes.

"Bane.." She whispered, feeling his hand brush her arm. Her eyes lifted toward his, lacing her hand in his, she felt relief wash over her.

Staying close by his side as they retreated back down the large concrete steps. Exiting the city as the war raged on, slowly destroying its citizens. She boarded the small airplane, stopping to scan the city once more before their departure. She took the seat across from him, taking comfort in his warm eyes. She felt the plane take off, easing into the air.

"It is up to you my love, will you decide to save the city of Gotham and its 12 million souls or will you see through to the corruption underneath?" His voice soft, as he studied her calm expression. She lightly gripped the cool black metal, her thumbing dancing across the rim of the button as it glowed red.

"I choose a long life with you." She whispered, staring deep into those soft brown eyes that spared her that night in the sewers.

A sudden flash of a bright orange glow reflected against the metal of his mask, his eyes never flickered, continuing to stare at her kind eyes as a smile slipped onto his lips.


End file.
